The One They Never Talk About
by xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx
Summary: "I'm the one they never talk about. The one who betrayed them. Only it was I who was betrayed, anditwas I who had to suffer the punishment." You never leave a Golden eyed vampire to the wolves B/J Mrated to be on the safe side, mild language and Sex ref
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N This story popped into my head one day I thought I'd better write it down before I forgot :P Enjoy! Xx**

**For my very best friend who is an avid Jasper/Bella fan, and without whom I would never have found fan fiction in the first place! Lots of love to her! **

**It is set before Bella jumps off a cliff in New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight at all! Depressing isn't it!**

The One They Never Talk About

_I'm the one they never talk about. The one who betrayed them. Only it was I who was betrayed, and it was I who had to suffer the punishment. One that I would have rather died than be a part of, yet I am still alive. I was lucky, for me they were merciful, but what they call mercy I call hell. And after my 50 years of this torture. I am finally free._

Chapter 1 – Bella's POV

That was weird. I heard voices. Coming from the clearing. MY clearing. Well not exactly mine. But I thought of it as mine. As far as I knew I was the only one who went there. So when you hear voices coming from a clearing that is usually deserted, you get curious and due to human nature, you have to go investigate. Yeah, it sucks to be us.

I was walking closer to the clearing. The voices got louder and louder. As I got closer, it sounded like a girl, and she was pleading, then a man, then more of the girl's voice.

I got to the clearing. Sam Uley, the Alpha of the wolf pack from La Push, was standing there in Human form. Giant Wolves surrounded him. I looked for the familiar Red-Brown wolf, that I knew was Jacob, my best friend. Sam was talking, to a girl on the ground. I couldn't see her very well; she was kneeling on the grass, her auben hair covering her face.

Sam turned his head.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here, go please" Damn, he had heard me. Heightened werewolf senses always freaked me out. I walked out from behind the trees.

"He is right" the girl said "a human really shouldn't be here" she turned her head to face me. Her hair fell off her face, and her yellow eyes locked on mine. Her skin sparkled slightly and her skin was pale, almost white.

"Vampire" I hissed, not once taking my eyes from her.

"You know?" she asked "And you are not scared of me"

"You have yellow eyes, you aren't going to hurt me" I replied, and I walked over to them. The wolves shifted in front of me uneasily, debating whether or not I, a fragile little human, should be allowed to get anywhere near someone as dangerous as a Vampire. I glared at Jacob, I was getting through to the vampire girl whether he liked it or not. He whined softly and the wolves parted a little to let me get to her, closing even more tightly behind me.

"See I am not going to hurt her, or anyone else. Just leave me alone!"

"You crossed into our territory and attacked one of our people." Sam said with no emotion in his voice. In his eyes, and most of the wolves there, the girl was just another blood-sucking leech who should be destroyed.

"I didn't attack anyone, the scent of blood has no affect on me, and the girl over there has been bleeding the entire time she has been here, if I was a normal vampire I wouldn't have been able to resist it!" I looked down; damn, I must have caught my leg on something in the forest. Probably when I tripped.

"How come a wolf was found bleeding and your scent was nearby" Sam glared at her.

"Oh so a wolf was found bleeding, ever heard of the word coincidence. And as for territory, I haven't been here for over 50 years, I didn't know it stretched that far" she held his gaze unblinkingly. "I went the wrong way round a tree; it is hardly a criminal offense. Just leave me alone."

"Sam, she hasn't done a thing wrong from what she was saying. I thought you killed for justice not for fun"

"Fun? Bella, is that what you think this is?" Sam frowned at me, the girl did as well"

"Sir, if you kill for the little things, or for no reason at all, it will come round and bite you hard in the ass" the girl said softly, I looked at her again. Physically she looked around 16, but her golden eyes held more sadness than I thought would be possible.

"Sam please" I looked at him

"Fine! You may go, we will be watching you Vampire, one toe out of line and we will be here." Sam stalked of and the wolves followed slowly behind him. The girl stood up, and looked ready to be off.

"Wait!" I said, she turned around

"What do you want?"

"Umm. I don't know some acknowledgement would be nice, or a name?"

"Fine, my name is Saffron, thank you for helping me, I will try and repay you sometime."

"Ok, Saffron, my name is Bella, why are you here, and what the hell was all that?"

"It is none of your business, and why don't you ask your little dog friends what that was"

"If you tell me, I may be able to help, and I will, next time I see them, they have to go around threatening innocent Vampires," Saffron laughed a little at the word innocent.

"If only you knew" she said softly, "I will tell you but I bet you won't be able to help, your only human after all" she smiled, "I'm looking for my coven, Carlisle Cullen and his family."

And after 3 months of being able to forget about all that. My heart felt as if it was being ripped out of my chest.

**So what did y'all think? Review please, it makes me happy. :P**

**Helena xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

The One They Never Talk About

_"If only you knew" she said softly, "I will tell you but I bet you won't be able to help, your only human after all" she smiled, "I'm looking for my coven, Carlisle Cullen and his family."_

_And after 3 months of being able to forget about all that. My heart felt as if it was being ripped out of my chest._

Chapter 2 – Bella POV

It wasn't that I wanted Edward back; he left me broken and alone. I would never forgive him even if he had come back, even if he grovelled at my feet. Which I have to admit would be kinda fun to watch. The Cullen's were a second family to me. Without them I lost a part of myself.

Saffron was looking at me strangely. Her amber eyes staring questionably into mine.

"Are you ok?" she asked me "you look awfully...tense"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine,"

"How's your leg?"

"Oh damn, I forgot that, are you ok, should I leave, should you leave. You aren't going to start biting me are you?"

"Shhh, shhh, Bella if I was affected by the blood on your leg, you and half the humans in Forks would be dead by now! Let me see" Saffron bent down, I flinched when her cool hands touched my skin, and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Your fine, just a scrape" I just stared at her,

"Ummm...What...Umm...how on earth did you stand it, being so close to the blood" Saffron just smiled, she reminded me of Carlisle, the only other vampire I had met that could stand being that close to blood without going into a frenzy.

"Ahh, I'm not going to reveal my secrets to someone I just met, even if I did trust them" she trusted me? I've known Edward for almost a century and he still doesn't know all my secrets, even with his mind reading power" she said standing up and flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Then again, I never did trust Edward," she smiled again. "I have to find them, without them it's like..."

"A piece of you is missing too" I finished for her.

"Bella, what did they do to you?" She said to me, "You don't need to be an empath or a mind reader to see you are in pain, what did my family do that was so horrid that you are broken inside."

And I told her.

I told her everything, from where I first moved to Forks, when I first found out about the Cullens being vampires, right up until they left me, and Edward decided that having a human pet was too tiring for him, thinking that a clean break would be best, except it made it 10 times worse.

As I spoke, the vampire girl stood next to me got angrier and angrier, her eyes took on a reddish tinge, it was quite scary, and she was trembling all over, and a growl rumbled from her chest

"Saffron, are you ok?" I touched her arm; she seemed to snap out of the phase she was in and stared at me

"How did you do that?" She looked shocked

"Do what"

"Stop me" her voice was barely a whisper

"From doing what" it was the first time since we had met I felt scared, not of her though

"Jasper used to call it my episodes, but basically when I experience strong anger I go into an animalistic state where I will kill almost everything in my path, we're not sure why, but I recognise the opening stages, Jasper can bring me out of them, he has a gift of empathy" I nodded, his calming influence had helped me more often than not, "and he would relax me and send me positive emotions. But, out of all the people I met; only Jasper and Alec have been able to do anything to snap me out of it."

"Who's Alec?" I asked her,

"That's you first question?" Saffron smiled "Someone in the Volturi guard, he cuts off all your emotions, senses everything. You do know who the Volturi is don't ya?"

"Of course I do, who in the vampire world hasn't?" She smiled again "so, why do you think I managed to shield you?"

"I don't know, I just don't know, you could have a gift? It would have to be a pretty powerful one to be forming while you're human"

"I guess," I replied, I didn't know what it was about her, but I just felt like I could trust her with anything, like a sister almost. Whoa, that is dangerous territory, how long had I know this girl, half an hour? Weird, I just trusted her; don't know how, and apart from the fact that she was a bit psycho, and a vampire, there was just something about her.

"So," she said "where did my family used to live, it must be nearby, maybe I can find something there?"

"This way"

**Not much happens in this chapter, I thought we needed to find out about Saffron more, but the more you find out the more the mystery grows! **

**Next chapter is Jasper POV, just what has been happening in the Cullens?**

**Review! :D**

**Helena xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

The One They Never Talk About

Chapter 3 Jasper POV

Well that's shit.

He had to come back, bringing all his depression with him, and that made me depressed as well. Alice had picked up on my mood, and after half an hour of her pestering me to lighten up, she had left, probably to drag Eddie to the shops to buy him a new wardrobe. Is it possible to get that pissed off at your mate? Ah, I did snap at her a bit. Maybe I should get her something. Actually no point in that, she would know what I was going to get her anyway, takes the fun out of giving. I should go hunting; a few bears might cheer me up. Emmett will go with me...

Or not.

Do he and Rose think about others in this house? Or is it just me who is annoyed today? Emmett and Rose weren't happy about Edward coming back, but they seemed to be cheering each other up pretty well. I'm glad they came back from Africa but something's I didn't miss at all. I have no clue where Carlisle and Esme had gone, probably with Alice and Edward, so I'm just going to go on my own.

Then my wife called

"Jasper, you CANNOT go hunting, some humans are on the trail, and you are going to kill them, oooh, Ed, you would look good in that, for Carlisle and Esme's wedding anniversary. Sorry Jazz I gotta go, Love you my Jazzy poo."

Great I can't do anything I like.

Hang on, Jazzy Poo?

It had been like this since we left Forks, Everyone missed Bella, it was weird how that one human had brought so much happiness to the drab life of us vamps. Esme had another daughter, Carlisle was happy as long as his favourite was happy, Emmett liked annoying anything with a brain, he said it had an added pleasure of making her blush, each to his own, And Alice had liked the human Barbie doll aspect of it all. The only people who felt uncomfortable were me and Rose. Rose was jealous, anyone could have seen that, it wasn't a secret that she wished she were human. And I, well Alice and Edward wouldn't let me get close to her in the first place; I never knew what to think of the strange little human who had messed up our lives. She was beautiful, but so innocent and pure, she was way too good for Edward, or any of us really, Carlisle should have taken my advice and we could have bolted out of there before Eddie messed up with his singer, and revealed us all to a human, and then we all could have died at the hands of the Volturi! I wish Saffy was her, she would put Edward in his place and then we all would have been fine. I missed her.

Oh well.

It wasn't her fault she was gone, and I knew Carlisle didn't believe what Alice and Edward told him, but that was what they believed. At least in their emotions, they can't lie. Unlike Eddie's mind powers, which there are countless ways to get around, several of which Saffy and I found out and constantly taunted him with! I wish I could call her but one of the terms the Volturi laid out at her 'trial' was that no contact with us while she served her sentence,

Aro? What a Bastard!

I wandered up stairs to my room, at least the sounds from Rose and Em's room would be muffled there. Thank God for the Invention of Sound proofing!

My room was Pixie-fied, the minute we moved in with the Cullen's about 50 years ago now, Alice took over Eddie's room, and Alice had redecorated the entire bedroom in purple fabrics, her colour of choice that decade, and I followed like a little puppy, thinking that Alice was my angel, my saviour. Which I guess was true.

Before Alice found me, I was wandering around North America, with Peter and Charlotte, almost like a mad man. The only possessions I owned where the clothes on my back and a collection of sketches my father and twin sister did for me. They were only small, little pieces of paper but for my 15th birthday, I had a tin, which they both had decorated for me, and that kept them safe. When the invention of the camera came quite common, I kept photos of everyone in there. Well, almost everyone. For some reason I had no pictures of her, the rest of my family sure, I had quite a lot of Rose, and Em, Hundreds of Saffy, and a few of Carlisle and Esme. I even had some of Peter and Charlotte! But I never had any of her (or Edward, but that was by choice). But why none of Alice? I had no idea. I knew she hated all the things in the tin. She believed that it represented all my past, and she never looked at memories from the past, she was always looking to the future. We were so different, Alice and I. I never really knew why Fate had chosen us to be mates; I loved her, but was that really enough? Saffy had always said Mates weren't about love; you didn't have to be in love to be with your mate. Your mate was your equal in every way. Not just in love but in life, the perfect mirror to your soul. Love usually was just a factor of that perfect balance.

Yeah Saffy always said crap like that. We might be the same age, but she acted so much older than me.

I walked into my room. Orange was Alice's colour of the year, right down to the colour of the flowers on the window sill. I hated orange. It was Maria's Favourite colour; she used to dress me in it, before making me kill innocent newborns and then she would delight in ripping those clothes off me.

Nope, still didn't like Orange.

But I guess anything was better than blue. That was Isobel's favourite colour. Even thinking about her made me remember what happened, in my second year in Maria's camp. When she decided she wanted me, Isobel's new born life went out the window. My non-existent heart ached, at just the thought of her.

I sat on the bed. Why did we need a bed, Alice and her decorating skills. She must have known I don't like stuff like this. We are vampires for crying out loud, why did we need a bed? I'm sure a sofa would just do as well. Not like we had used either for a while. Since Bella's disaster of a birthday party to be exact. Wow, she must really hate me for it. Funny thing is I have only just noticed, and I still don't really care. That's not supposed to happen with mates. But how would I know, I'm not one to go against Alice's future. I sure would get hell for it if I did.

I reached into the drawer, in the bedside cabinet...

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The phone rang again

"WHERE'S MY PICTURES!"

"What pictures darling?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Honestly I don't Jazzpurr" she purred, a voice that used to turn me on completely. Now? I was too damned angry to care! I was looking at them last week, and I put them there, in the drawer, the only one who would have known would have been Alice, no one else (except Saffy) even knew it existed

"The Tin that my twin sister gave to me on my 15 birthday!"

"Oh that old thing, I sent it back to the other house"

"What the HELL did you do that for?"

"You will see" and she clicked off.

Well it looks like I'm going to Forks then.

Oooh Edward will be mad!

When I got to our old home, there were strange scents all over the place; one was human, ummmm...

Bella? What was she doing here, it was quite recent too? There was a vampire scent too, but Bella's strong human one covered it so I couldn't tell who it was.

What was she doing, I thought we left so she didn't have to worry about the supernatural aspect of the world.

I walked into my room. I needed to get the tin and get out.

Holy Crap... Saffy

**Annnndddddd that is it for chapter 3! We should be back to a very confused Bella for the next chapter!**

**Oh and quick question, Saffron is going to have a powerful gift, but I am not sure what yet! So any ideas would be helpful! :P**

**Review! :D**

**Helena xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

The One They Never Talk About 

**A/N, Thanks for alerts and reviews,! Sorry it has been so long in updating, my life is so hectic, I barely find time to write!**

Chapter 4 – Bella's POV 

We walked towards the old house. I hadn't come here since my 18th birthday, and I didn't particularly want to. But, I felt a need to help this girl, she was alone, and so was I, this might be the chance for both of us to find our family.

"Are you ok?" Saffron asked me as we walked towards my truck. She seemed to be a bundle of energy, but not in the over the top way Alice could often be, she seemed to almost bounding along the trail, with an effortless grace, and she carried herself as if she was much older.

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that?" she grinned and took my hand,

"I don't know, you seem closed up to the world. Your emotions flash on your face, but you seem to repress them, almost instantly, almost makes me want Jasper or Eddie's gift, just to know what is going on in your head...I can't read your memory's" I was startled by the sudden change of subject.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't read your memories"

"I don't want you to read my memories"

"I know, I don't want to half the time either, but when I grabbed you hand I should have seen something...anything...that was to do with your worst memory. But...Nothing, I can't read your memory at all!" she seemed to get more and more stressed out as she said this, I was quite worried in case she would go into her 'episodes'

"Ok, calm down, It's probably nothing"

"No, I need my gift, it is the only reason the Volturi keep me alive, if I have lost my gift and I screw up again, what am I going to do? I can't just rejoin the Volturi without my gift"

"Shhh, shhh," I grabbed hold of her hand again, "my brain is just weird, Edward couldn't read my mind either"

"What?"

"Yep, we don't know why, we thought it was because Edward was my mate, but if you can't read me too..."

"You can't be Edwards mate" she said, pulling her had from mine, and heading more swiftly towards a patch of trees,

"Umm, Saffron it's this way," I said gesturing towards the trail,

"Oh" she turned around,

"What do you mean, I can't be his mate?"

"Umm...well, you said your blood called to him, that you were his singer?" I nodded "it is just not possible to be his mate and his singer. With a singer, you want nothing more than to have the best meal of your life, where as your mate will be someone who completes you in a way you have never thought. You are there equal and you connect with them in a much deeper way than anything you will ever imagine, it isn't love, it's much more than that." I smiled at her

"I know I'm not Edward's mate, even while I am human, if he was do you think I would have been able to get over him that easily if I was?" I smiled at her and we walked down the rest of the trail in comfortable silence.

It was the first time I had been back to the Cullen's house since my disastrous 18th birthday party; it didn't look much different, just empty. Saffron was seeing it all for the first time so she looked a bit over excited.

"So, this is the front garden, I bet Edward planted those flowers, did he tell you about his gardening passion of the 1940's? And Esme probably designed the house, she is good at those kinda things, and there's Rosie's garage, she's always loved cars, I like this house better than the 1950's on definitely" she was like a little child the way she had skipped over to everything and looked at it, fantasizing about who used it and why. It was funny, she knew exactly where everything was, even though apparently she hadn't been anywhere near the house before. I followed her into the house, they had left quit a lot here, none of the furniture had been moved, but it was covered in sheets, and all the pictures had been taken off the walls.

I followed Saffron in the house at a more human pace. She had waltzed into the music room, and pulled the sheet off the piano and sat down. I leaned against the door frame and watched as she closed her eyes, and started to play. It was a complicated tune, one I had heard many times; Edward would play it almost as much as my lullaby. He never said why though, I guess it was one of his many secrets. I closed my eyes, and swayed a little to the music.

"Ed taught me how to play the piano, I always preferred the Viola myself, and the Double Bass, We used to play with each other all the time" her voice shocked me, but I like the fact that she was beginning to reveal a little bit of herself with each minute we spent together.

"Come on, I bet you have never been in the other bedrooms before" she gave me an evil grin, and bounded upstairs, at a pace slightly faster than I could see.

"Saffron! Wouldn't everything have gone? They have moved after all!" I shouted up the stairs, she had gone into Alice's room, I followed slowly behind her

"1" she said, "call me Saffy, Saffron always seems to formal, and 2, the Cullen's barely ever take furniture with them, except personal items, like... Oh my God"

"Saffy? Are you ok...? Saffy?"

I walked into the room; she was sat on the blue sheets on the bed, clutching a worn tin.

"I can't believe he left this behind, he never left it, even with Maria, he never left this behind" I sat down and put my arm around her. She was sobbing.

"Shhh, I am sure there is a good reason he left it behind" I guess she meant Jasper, as this was his room too,

"I guess" Saffy laid her head on my shoulder,

"What's in it?" I asked her,

"A collection of paintings, sketches and photo's, everything that he considered to be special, I gave him the tin on our 15th birthday"

"You knew him? While you were human?"

"Yeah, you could say we knew each other, we were twins after all" A deep voice answered from the doorway.

**What do you think? Review :) **

**Helena xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks for all Reveiw;s and Alerts!**

The One They Never Talk About

Chapter 5

"_Yeah, you could say we knew each other, we were twins after all" A deep voice answered from the doorway._

_Jasper's POV_

As soon as my eyes locked on my twin's are telepathic walls came crashing down.

_Why are you here?_

_What no hello, I am your sister, after all_

_It's been 50 years since we last spoke, you never even said goodbye._

_It was one of the rules._

_Whose rules?_

_Aro Volturi_

_Why was he making you do anything?_

_He was my coven leader. You always obey your coven leader_

_Saffy, why did you betray us_

_I never did, it was a trick it was all a trick,_

That's all I got from her, she was sobbing. Her amber eye's filling with her venom. Bella put her arm around her, and she lay into Bella's shoulder.

_Bella, _What was she doing here; it had been three months, since we had seen her, that time had been good to her. She looked healthy, happy and she was absolutely beautiful. Bella did feel confused though, and she was looking back and forth between us.

Right, she never knew about our telepathy. Heck she never knew about Saffron. Edward never wanted his singer to know about the girl who had betrayed them after all, and Carlisle still didn't like to talk about it.

"Shhh, Saffy, shhh" Bella said softly cradling my twin sister in her arms.

"Saffy..." I whispered "It's been too long, far far too long" I reached out with my gift, Saffy was stressed. I sent her feelings of lethargy, and she slowly closed her eyes, and zoned out.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think vampire's could sleep" Bella said softly, laying Saffy down on the bed.

"They can't," I smiled "I manipulated her emotions so her body is given the illusion of sleep. It's not real, but it might give her mind a rest for a bit," I walked over to her, brushed her Auben hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about Jasper"

Bella led the way down stairs, and sat on the sofa in the living room, gesturing towards an arm chair. I sat down.

"So," she started "Why are you back in Forks" reasonable start, I guess.

"When we left, Alice 'forgot' to pack my tin, when I discovered it was missing, I came straight back here to find it."

"How did someone with a superior brain like Alice's forget to pack something that seems so important to you?"

"Hell Knows, must some vision about it, me needing to come back here," Bella seemed shocked at the tone I was using to describe my wife.

"So...what is going on with the rest of the Cullen's then"

"Hmm, Carlisle and Esme, upset that they left you, so is Emmett, Rose has been pissed off, she thinks that you should have had at least a say in the decision, even though she still wants you to remain human. Edward was AWOL for the last three months moping, he came back about a week ago, and Alice, well she hasn't been any different really, took every one on a shopping spree," and didn't get me any cowboy boots, Grrr "but has been bright and cheerful to everyone,"

"You don't seem very happy about it Jasper,"

"I'm not" I said curtly.

"Why" what with all the questions?

"Well it was my fault we had to leave wasn't it, if I hadn't lost control, do you really think we would have left? Eddie thought it was best for his singer, in case I lost control again." I scowled, it the idiot had confused mating with his singer, and we wouldn't be here moping about it three months later.

"You didn't lose control" What the hell? Naive little human! "Edward attempted to attack me first, then flung me back when you ran and stopped him, I never blamed you," She smiled, damned insightful human,

"How did you know? Bella? No one else realised" she was bloody right as well! How?

"I saw him, his eyes. They were blacker than I had ever seen, and I thought he was going to kill me, he had it in him. I'm sure"

"We all do, we are vampires after all" I whispered, she didn't know about my past, it was worse than something the golden boy had ever done.

"I don't believe that," she said softly, "Can you imagine Carlisle in a battle or something" She giggled,

"No, I guess not" I laughed with her, "So what about you, these three months have been good to you by the looks of things"

"Oooh you know can't complain!" She smiled,

"Yeah, but I don't know, because of Douchward's bloody mistake, do I?"

"Douchward, hmm I like that!"

"It can be our l'il name for him, eh Darlin'?" She giggled again,

"Ok!"By God I liked it when she laughed, it is like the sun shined brighter, and her smile lit up her face,

_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, thought's like that? You are a married man after all!_

_Saff! Since when did you wake up? And what the hell are you going on about?_

_Hmmmm, since you forgot to send sleepy feelings into me! And you think that Bella is beautiful no?_

_Yeah she is, but what has that got to do with anything,_

_Jas, you are a dumbass sometimes, you are not supposed to be checking out other girls while married to Pixie-bitch! _

_Checking her out? What are you talking about Saffron Virginia Whitlock-Cullen!_

_Hey what are you middle naming me for! _

_Shhh, I forgive you Sis, now get your ass down here... hang on, did you call my wife a Pixie-bitch? You only knew her for 6 years!_

_6 year's too long, I say, I don't know how you put up with it! By the way, those shoes?_

_Alice picked them out..._

"Jasper, you have been very quiet, are you ok?" aw crap, keep forgetting she doesn't know about the telepathy!

"Yeah...umm...Saff!" I said as her Auben hair, flashed by the door,

"Yes dear brother?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Nope, like I said, you forgot to keep me pumped full of sleepy feelings for me to relax for a long time!"

"When did you say that?" Bella interjected, Saff walked over and sat on the arm rest on my chair, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. It amazed me how we had just fallen straight back into our old routine, even though we had been apart more than we had been together.

"Bella, didn't this idiot tell you?" She thwacked me on the back of my head

"Oi!" I glared at my twin, Bella smiled,

"Tell me what?" She asked,

"Sweetie, when you are biological twins, and then sired by the same Vamp, you get some kinda telepathic bond with each other, so we can here each other's thoughts! It's a bit annoying at times, but we developed shields so we don't have to all the time!"

"So when you just went silent, you were talking to her in your head telepathically?" I nodded, "Well, that is some useful shit, eh" Bella winked at Saffy. My twin giggled. She suddenly stopped and stared at Bella, and looked her up and down

_Holy crap, how did I not notice it? _

_Notice what Saff? _

_Bella, she looks just like her, how can you not see it?_

_Like who Saffron, you are not making any sense!_

_You really are a dumbass, Isobel, she looks just like Isobel!_

* * *

** Review :) **

**Helena xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for all Reviews/alerts etc!**

**Dollllyyyyyyyyyy! Love you! :P xxxxxx**

_Bella, she looks just like her, how can you not see it?_

_Like who Saffron, you are not making any sense!_

_You really are a dumbass, Isobel, she looks just like Isobel!_

**Chapter 6!**

Bloody Hell! Has my sister finally lost it? There was no way that Bella looked at all like Isobel! For starters, Isobel was blond.

_I know that!_ Damn forgot she could read my thoughts,_ her eyes, though, they...they have the same haunted look as she did! in her eyes, don't tell me you can't see it!_

_Nope, Saff you must be imagining things! _Only I did see it, I had always seen it, it was one of the reasons I had protected her from Douchward...

_Liar_

_What the Hell! Saff, Isobel is dead. Dead! There is No way that Bella could be my Isobel! _ I had my head in my hands, venom was pooling in my eyes, I could feel Saffy's hands wrap around me and she rocked me back and forth like she did when we were kids.

I heard the girl's voices in the background, but I was too distraught in my memory to care. There was a sound of footsteps, as Bella left the house. In my head I was replaying each memory I had of my Isobel. Saff held me all through the night, but when the first daylight came she left to go and hunt. And it was only after the morning came, I realised that my sister had been manipulating my memories to make me remember.

**Bella's POV**

That was the most awful thing I had ever seen. Jasper, the cool, collected, distant vampire broke down in company, from a telepathic conversation with his sister. It was all I could do, not to go and put my arms around him, like Saffy was doing. But it was such an intimate moment between brother and sister that I couldn't intrude. She said that we had to meet up tomorrow and that she would pick me up, and we would talk properly this time about everything, including what Jasper had been upset over. She said that remembering was the first stop on the road to recovery, and that he needed it. He was in pain, and I could feel it, literally. He was projecting his feelings all over the room. Saff said she would run over tomorrow.

So I left.

I had to cook tea for Charlie anyway,

I walked down to the edge of the trail

Ahh there's my truck!

I got in, started it up and was off home.

My house looked eerily silent as I pulled up into the driveway. As I walked up the driveway, the door was open, but, from the doorway, it looked like nothing was touched. I knew it was too early for Charlie to be back, even if he was, a cop isn't going to be likely to be leaving his door open, well that is just common sense really, even in Forks, where nothing ever happens.

But there was a note on the table,

_We should catch up soon, AVW,_

_AVW_, who on earth would that be? And why would they go to all the trouble to break into my house to leave a note? I was suddenly scared; whoever it was could still be here.

"Hello?" I called out, there was a blur of movement, and suddenly the door slammed shut.

_A Vampire_

_AVW_ was a vampire.

**Saffron's POV**

So Bella seemed like a sweet Gal.

She had got over the jerk I called Edward pretty well, yet another reason that they definitely weren't mates. The first being that Edward... nope, I promised myself I would never ever speak of the-thing-that-no-one-knows-and-is-never-going-to.

Damn, it is so annoying when you get something in your head and you just can't get rid of it, and what's worse I haven't got any more parts of my brain that I can think. Wow that is shite! Let's see..Hmmm...The bit Edward can read, focused on sex, I don't actually think that bit can think of anything else, a draw back from living with the bloody mind reader for god knows how long. Ooh I could think with the bit that is connected with Jasper, but then he would know what I was thinking.

Oh goodie, I haven't thought of what I am not supposed to be thinking about.

Damn

I need to stop thinking all together sometimes.

So where was I, ahh yes the thing... no not the thing, Bella...think of Bella.

Bella, what a sweet gal.

She would be good with Jazz, they would balance each other out nicely.

Ahh poor Jazz, through our connection, I could see all the memories. Of Isobel, Maria, and later ones of Alice. But they were all bad. That was due to me. Memory manipulation, it was one of the better aspects of my gift. I had helped many a vampire live through their pain. I believed it was the first step in healing. When I was with Maria, she would make me implant memories of battles in the newborn heads; it would help with the training they said. Thank God Father got me out of there, the Volturi saved my life. That idiot who runs them may have sent for me again, but Father could have asked and I would have gone. But noooo, it had to be with no knowledge of Carlisle, or Edward.

Grrrr I hated Aro. He was such a prick. Living with him was hell, even if it was his kind of mercy. He killed father's mate, and I can't tell him that, it is too selfish of me, but it would kill him, and I can't lose him.

Carlisle would understand. He knows, just like I do, and the rest of the guard. But none of us want to go against the big bad boss man. It's just not done.

But I don't hate him as much as...

Damn , I am thinking about the thing I am not supposed to be thinking about again.

_Saffy_ I heard Jazz's mental voice in my head. His memory cycle had stopped. I brushed my hand against his, his worst memory was still of Isobel's death. That bloody bitch known as Maria crucified her halfway through her change. It wasn't pretty. But every time I touched my brother I had to see it.

_I'm here Honey, I'm here. _The sun was coming over the horizon. I had to meet Bella in about 4 hours. I hoped Esme had left some clothes here. The black turtle necks favoured by the Volturi really didn't suit me.

Hmmm...maybe I will raid Rose's closet. She must have left something I can turn into something that will fit me.

_Why did you do that Saffron Virginia Whitlock Cullen._

Cullen Volturi. People always seem to forget that I am Whitlock Cullen _Volturi_!

_Saffron, are you even listening to me?_

Technically, I am not listening. But I don't think he cares

_Yes, my dear brother I am listening, do you feel better?_

_No, you made me experience all the worst memories in my life. You expect me to be ok?_

_Not really, I just thought you needed it._

Jasper had jumped out the chair, and was standing with his back to me. I felt the blankness coming when he put up the shield.

"Saff, I can't look at you right now, I'll see you later"

And he left.

Good. I needed a shower.

**So what did you think of Saff's Pov? **

**Review!**

**Helena xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts etc :D**

**This Chapter was Co-written by my awesome & gorgeous best friend Delfina! Not by choice really, I showed her the beginning of the chapter, and she stole it and wrote loads in her RE lesson :P love you Dolly xxxxxx**

**Extra long chapter for you, and in record speed too! :P**

**Enjoy! ;) xXx**

**Jasper's POV**

Everyone miles around has heard of the temper of Maria's Major. They ran from him in terror. Their deaths were silent. The silence was deadly.

The Major was me.

My entire family has anger issues I guess. We got it from our mother, who in turn got it from our grandfather. However, as vampires they had manifested in different ways. Saffy had her 'episodes' where she would go all animalistic, and I had the silence.

Saff was the only one who never feared me, and I never feared her. We were the ultimate team. I would manipulate their emotions, so they felt fear, and she would remove all the memories of the ones she would touch, so all they knew was how to fear, before we ripped off their heads and burned them.

I remember the day Saff left Maria. Her fury lasted for 7 days straight. All of the newborns were killed and I had to use my gift to knock her out by the end of everything.

I was mad as well, but with my fury comes silence and calm.

By the time I got over it, I wanted my own way out. But it was many years until I met the bastard known as Peter, and his mate Charlotte.

Saff would keep updating me. She spent 20 years with the Volturi, making very close bonds with them, especially one of the leaders, Marcus, whom she now called Father. Then she left them, and travelled with Carlisle.

She was happy and it broke my heart.

So I blocked her out.

She would try to contact me. To help me. But I wouldn't let her.

Then I met Peter.

He and his mate helped me, they showed me a new way to live. They kept me alive, when I had no hope. I wasn't happy. The emotions of my victim's tortured, and tormented me. I didn't believe Saffy's pleas that there was another way to live.

Then I met Alice.

And she brought me back to Saffy. It was the only thing I could thank her for. No one knows but it was Saffy I turned to every time I slipped, she was the one who helped me. Alice just took credit for it.

I had never told Alice I loved her. I married her, not out of love but out of gratitude, for bringing me back to my sister.

Those 8 years were the best of my life.

Until the Volturi came for her.

Alice said she betrayed us.

But, they never liked each other, so I knew Alice was lying.

Douchward and Carlisle were heartbroken, it may have been 8 years but everyone relied on Alice's visions like a life line. Saff and I had found ways to get around all of their gifts. We always made snap decisions, never brooding on it, and I swear that half of my brain is so focused on sex, it can't think of anything else! (not with Alice though, I shudder at the thought of that, she didn't really have a face.)

But I knew Alice was lying. Aro took her. She would never go with Aro willingly. But no one knew that but me, and although Carlisle and Douchward almost believed me. It went against Pixie-bitch's make believe visions.

She tried to change me and she was terrified of me.

A relationship should be about balance, but I gave and gave, but got nothing in return.

Why was I still with this woman?

And then and there I made a decision.

**Bella's POV**

Being awoken at 5 in the morning by a tapping on your window, especially after some strange vampire had been in your house the night before, was not good.

"Jasperrrrr," I hissed, as I opened the window "what in God's name are you doing here? Have you ever heard of something humans do, it is called sleep? If we don't get enough of it we are NOT very happy!"

"Shhh, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier, Saff was manipulating my memory's, to make me remember some really horrible times in my life, times that I have been trying so hard to forget." he said

"Very nice of you, but couldn't it have waited?" I asked, "Saff was coming to see me later anyway" What is it with Vampires and living in the moment. "Hang on minute? How did she get you to remember? Only _you_ can control your memories."

"I was running blind through the forest, and then ended up here" He replied shrugging, "Oh and Saff can manipulate people's memories, make them remember, make them forget. The Volturi love her." And he jumped down from the window, and sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Sure, come on in. Make yourself at home. Do you want some breakfast to while you at it?" I muttered under my breath, forgetting he could hear me. I glared at him, and sat on my pillow with my back against the headboard. Being the clumsy idiot I am, I leaned back too far, and whacked my head against the wall, behind me. My body took over, and I fell forward so I wouldn't hit my head again.

All of a sudden Jasper's hands were on my shoulders, stopping me from further humiliation, including my head and his lap. I was so embarrassed; I used my air as a curtain to hide my face.

A few seconds passed, until he used his finger to bring my chin up, then his right hand to brush my hair out of my face. His touch was so gentle, so tender, that I blushed even more.

"Careful Darlin', wouldn't want THAT to happen" He winked at me, Cheeky bastard!

I blushed even more, shook my head dumbly and moved backwards, carefully this time, so I wouldn't hit my head again.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" I asked him, just to change the subject. His eye's instantly darkened and a pained expression came over his face.

"Well I guess it all started with Isobel..."

**Saffy's POV**

I was worried, it was almost time for me to meet Bella, and I still hadn't heard from Jasper. I knew he was mad about the whole memory manipulation shite, but that was step one in the healing process, step two was talking to someone you trust the most about it.

Then my phone started ringing.

I looked at the number and it said "private", so who the hell could that be?

"Hello?" I asked confidently because I am a freaking vamp after all and I can process every word faster than humans.

"Hello dear Saffy" a rough voice which I instantly knew was a vampire came through the telephone was a voice I've never heard before.

Oh shit.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I all but shouted down the phone  
"Ahh Angel, the names Peter, you've heard of me!" drawled the voice at the other end.

Peter? Of corse I knew of Peter, he was the vamp who knew shit, the one who rescued my brother while I was with the Volturi.

"That's right I know shit, score 1 for you!" oooh this is going to piss me off real bad and real soon

"You saved jasper, I am forever in your debt"

"Yeah yeah, might just use that debt one day Angel! We are going to be quite close one day too."  
Yep I hated the bloody Peter knows shite already.

"Okay Peter, as we got that behind us, why are you calling ME? I mean, sure I'm glad you did, it's nice to hear your voice, finally! But why now?" I asked because I couldn't be more curious.

"As I know shit, and I know you are very interested in what our dear brother Jasper is up to in your second phase of the healin' thing. I wanted to inform you that at 5 O'clock in this mornin' he found himself in a bedroom with this awesome brunette with the finest ass I've ever seen, well, accept my Char of course, but you know what I mean now, don't yah Angel?" I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

What a Dumbass.

"5 in the morning! Jas seriously, what the hell do you think you are doing, humans need their sleep, you idiot" I said more to myself than to the omnipotent bastard on the other end of the line. I don't think he heard me though, as all I could here was

"I like big butts and I cannot lieeee, you other brothers... Hello? You done with your thinking? I just KNOW you like to think things through before you do anything" How did he... Oh, RIGHT! I hate it.

His chuckling doesn't help.

"Oooo, I just found out the girl is Swan, Ringing any Bells?" Wait, Bells? Bella?

"Why the hell would Jas go to BELLA!"

"Ahh, so this highly attractive and yummy looking human has a name."

"Ugh! How did Jasper ever put up with you"

"Jasper put up with me because he looooooves me" He all but sang to the phone. I even started to wonder if he was drunk, is that even possible? But, seriously, how crazy can the guy be?

"Shhh, I am trying to think!" and mentally I shot him the finger. Phase two was usually someone you trust the most, but not your family, or coven. Usually it would be to your future mate, if you didn't already have one. Mate.. Jas and Bella? Oooh this is going to be good.

"But Jasper can't have a mate Silly!" Peter's voice came through the phone "I mean, Isobel died and his mate died with her" He is right about one thing, Isobel died. But anything can happen right?

"Will you stop it with this shit! You obviously do NOT know everything!" I screamed at him, if I ever meet Peter in person, I am going to punch him hard in the face. Deep breaths Saff, deep breaths.

"There has never been anything to say you can't have two mates, when I was with the Volturi, Father and I made a lot of notes on all aspects of vampire life. There may never have been any known cases of it happening, but... I hope so, Jasper deserves much better than pixie bitch for the rest of his existence... Hang on. You know shit, then tell me, when are they going to break up?

"Shit just comes to me, I can't just think and I find that crap out!" he snorted at me. "But the little Boobie-less creature's Jaspers past, so we have nothing to worry about now" I smiled, because if you ask me, that it some great news.

"Shit just comes to you? I bet you could tell me what colour panties I had on right now" I rolled my eyes " Thank god though, 8 years with her was enough, I don't know how the rest of the Cullen vamps put up with her"

"Especially jasper, he had to have sex with her" Ewwwwwwww! I did NOT need that mental image, now I needed to bleach my brain

"Thanks Jackass" I said glaring at my phone.

"Hey, I was just saying! And think about it, how can Bella be like Isobel? Like Jasper said, Isobel was blonde, and she lived in Texas! Now how does Bella look like her with her paleness and chestnut hair? Oh and your panties are blood red by the way" I checked because I really just shoved any pair on and... Shiiiiiit! They were! Oh dear, I wonder what else he knows.

"Peter they have the same eyes, exactly the same. You know, they used to say eyes were the windows to the soul. Nahh who am I kidding, that is a load of crap, much like the nonsense coming out of your mouth," I was still glaring at the phone  
"Oh you got it wrong, they're blue!" I lied, this was definitely the weirdest conversation I had ever had in my terribly long life.

"Yeah, even if I didn't know it already, I'd know because you're a terrible liar!" He laughed at me! LAUGHED! I'm soooo looking forward to meeting him! Who knows what part of the body he will miss the most... I think I have an idea.

"Eyes are powerful" He was serious once again "I'm coming over with Char in the next few days so be prepared to meet me." How the hell can he switch from being serious to taking the piss out of you in few milliseconds? Jeeezzz

"Ok, ok, fine, I will try and sort out the whole Jas and Bella situation, I'm meeting her in like 10 minutes."

"you are going to be late"

"Your fault"

"Well it will be...About your panties, how many colours do you have? And can you give me a show in a few days?" He asked me seriously. and what the hell am I supposed to say to that?

As I was thinking up a reply as to how to answer to the panties, he started laughing. All he said was "I'll see you later!" and The phone went dead.  
"Well, looks like I'm going to see Bella faster than I thought." I said to myself as I headed out the door.

**And that is it for Chapter 7, you will find out all about Isobel next chapter! :P**

**The song is, as most people should know, Baby got back, by Sir Mix a lot! :P**

**Review please!**

**Helena xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all Review's Alerts etc. XD**

**Once again lots and lots of love to Delfina! **

**And a shout out to TwilightAddict71484 – I love your review, Peter is Awesome! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**It's Bella's POV but it is Jasper speaking, :P**

"_Well I guess it all started with Isobel..."_

"She was our neighbour. Our fathers were Cowmen together, and whenever they would leave in the morning, Isobel and her mother would come to our house. Our mother's and my elder sister Amber would sew, and Saff, Izzy and I would play in the forest near our house. One of my earliest memory's is of us playing in the rain, Momma was not happy about that.

When we got older, Saff and Izzy had secret talks. Saff would keep things from me and smile, whenever Izzy and I were alone. They had grown up and were the prettiest girls in Texas. Saff was fighting off suitors left, right and centre, even at 15! (Not hard mind you; she had a mean left hook) Izzy never did, so whenever Saff was out doing God knows what, she would sit in our front room and talk to me.

That all changed the day after Saff went missing.

It was if she had run away. But anyone who knew her would have known that was a lot of crap. They said she must have tripped and fallen in a river, and floated off downstream.

I was devastated. I didn't know how to function without my dear Twin. Isobel was upset too. Saff was like a Sister to her as well.

My whole family was grieving. My dad never painted anymore, my mum never sang. Amber, however, looked almost happy at what had happened. Isobel knew this too, but no one else believed us.

In the few months after Saffy's disappearance, we barely left each other's sides. We became closer, she was really my other half, even though I didn't realise it at the time. I remember the day I realised I was in love with her, although I think I had been all along.

Amber had been horrid to her, saying that I was only friends with her because Saff was friends with her and she had run out of the house crying. I had gone after her, and she flung herself into my arms saying that the girl she loved as a sister had gone, and she would die if the man she loved would leave her too, I looked into her eyes, brushed the hair out of her face and gently touched my lips to hers. Saying I would never leave her, I would grow old with her and never let her go. A promise I was not able to keep.

For three years we were together, although for two I was in the army. It was the best time of my life. I had Isobel and I became the youngest major in Texas because I lied about my age. We missed each other, we wrote letters and when I could, I went home to see her.

Then one day, I met four ladies on the side of the road. One was hooded, but the other three were the most beautiful I had ever seen, after Isobel of corse. I rode up to them, and offered my assistance. Before I could blink, one of women, Maria, had bitten down on my neck. I tried to struggle, but then I heard a voice. Saffy's voice.

_Was I dying?_

The hooded figure had pulled off her hood as was gazing at me. The last thing I remember before slipping into sweet oblivion was the site of my beloved twin sister's crimson orbs staring into mine

During my change all I was thinking about was my family and my sweet Isobel, and when I woke up, I remembered her as if the last time I saw was not a month ago, but as if she just walked out the door the minute before. Saffy was there of course, and she explained everything to me. Maria was very fond of me and soon I was her second-in-command. But I never forgot my love.

Then one night, Saff and I were hunting when I saw her. She was barely a shell of who she was before but my love for her was as stronger than ever before. Her name came out of my lips as nothing more than a whisper but it was like she heard it. She turned and our eyes met and in the next moment she was in my arms and crying that I came back, I finally came home.

Saff and I took her with us; there was no way in hell I could have left her anyway.

When we got back to Maria's head of operations, Saff bit down on her neck, initiating the change. I wanted to do it, but Saff was an older vampire than me, and she had more control. Everything was going well.

Until Maria came back.

She could see the bond between Isobel and me immediately, and she was jealous.

I had been her personal sex slave for the past few years. Not by choice, but what was I going to do? I didn't want to die. That was over the minute I saw Isobel again.

And she knew it.

I was sat by Isobel, holding her. She was nearing the end of her change.

The worst part.

Maria said I needed to hunt, I hadn't done for ages, but she was right. I hadn't eaten anything, for about two weeks.

When I came back, all of the newborns were in the yard. 5 were dead, and I could see Saff fighting off the others.

Her eyes were void of anything, and the only emotion I could feel from her was pure hatred. It was so strong that it almost made me collapse.

I walked round the fight. 10 newborns was nothing for Saffy, and I knew it. She was an excellent fighter.

Then I saw my love in the doorway. She was nailed to the door frame, her head hung off her shoulders. Her neck was broken. There was blood everywhere. There was no doubt that she was dead. I remembered what Saffy had said when I first changed. She was worried that during the last part, I was not going to make it, that it is the time when the slightest pressure over your heart could kill you.

I could see Isobel's heart; it was lying on the counter inside the room.

I didn't remember much after that. I know I lunged at Maria, and I didn't say anything for ages. That was also the day I met Chelsea. She is one of the Volturi guards now, she left Maria with Saffy.

"I don't think you have met Chelsea" the bitch had said. I didn't say a word. " she has a very useful gift." she pushed the girl forward. She was whimpering  
"Sorry, really, I am so sorry" she said. Then I felt strange, a thin silver thread of light started winding it's self round me, then round Maria. I was being tied to her, I lunged for the bitch, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Maria just stood there smirking.

"No, NOOO" I screamed. "Let me go, I can't be tied to her." I looked outside, all the newborns were dead, and Saff was about to come in to the room. "Saffron, no please, no. Run get out of here!" But it was too late. The silver cords stretched between Maria, Saff, Chelsea and I. It was impossible to break.

They lasted for ages. Neither of us blamed Chelsea though. She was doing what she had to do in order to survive. In time she became like a sister to us.

It was 17 years later, the day everything changed.

Saff and Chelsea were on a scouting mission. One that should have lasted a week. But a week came and gone, then another, they never came back.

Maria was furious. She sent me out looking for them. Saffy's trail was strong, almost put there deliberately.

It led to Houston, my home town. More specifically the house where Saff and I grew up. The scent led me round the back, into the garden. There were three headstones. They were lined up next to each other. The first was Saffy's, the second was mine, and the third was Isobel's. When I saw her grave, Venom clouded in my eyes, and I sank to the floor.

I remained there all night. I couldn't leave. I would probably be there today, if it wasn't for Saff and my connection. She talked to me, helped me through it. The next day, I went back to Maria, I told her that Saff and Chelsea were dead. She was mad, but it kept them safe. I didn't leave, though I should have. It wasn't for another 20 years. When I met an asshole known as Peter."

**(OK, now it is Bella's POV properly XD)**

When it looked like Jasper was finished talking I was lost in thought. I didn't know what reaction he expected from me. I leaned over and hugged him. He looked astonished.  
"Jasper..." His name came out of my lips as a whisper. So soft and peaceful. This was the man who lived through the most painful things anyone can imagine. Once Douchward told me that losing a mate is the worst pain anyone can bring.

By the look on Jaspers face, he was right.

I moved back and said "Jasper, you are a strong man. Anyone who says your not is wrong. The pain you are carrying with you are the most painful anyone can imagine. No one should have lived through that, and especially you. You never deserved that. You didn't give up on life and I'm so proud of you!"

I lifted myself so I was on my knees, so I was looking down on him, lifted my hand to brush the strand of hair that fallen over his eye back and very slowly, so he could always move back, dipped my head to kiss his forehead. As I moved back down, my lips were all tingling and it felt as if a current has passed through them as they touched his skin. As I wrapped my arms around his chest, his hand flew up to touch his head and his expression was of one in wonder. I was snuggled into his chest, when a thought came into my head.

If Isobel was his mate, who was Alice?

**Annnnnnnnnnnnddddddd that is it for Chapter 8!**

**You finally get to know who Isobel is!**

**Poor Jasper though!**

**Review please it makes me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wassup y'all, here is Chapter 9!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Many thanks to Delfina (as usual!) I had massive writers block with this chapter, and she helped. A lot! Love youuu xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I was snuggled into his chest, when a thought came into my head._

_If Isobel was his mate, who was Alice?_

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper sensed the confusion coming from me.

"What's wrong" he said

"Well, I was...um..," Get it together girl! "Isobel was your mate, so who is Alice."

His face darkened.

"Alice, is the woman who brought me back to my sister. She thinks she is in love with me, but she knows nothing about true love. I married her out of gratitude and debt. It was a stupid decision. And the minute I go back to the Cullens I am signing divorce papers. Oh, and she is a psychotic bitch" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed in relief.

I smiled as I relaxed into his chest.

In the next second there was a light tap on the window. I thought I imagined it because Jasper would have heard the noises before they actually reached the window, and he was so relaxed.

Then the window slid open.

My heart skipped a few beats and I was just getting ready to say Jaspers name when Saffy's head poked in.

I sighed and relief and started to move away from Jasper. Well I was sat on his lap and that was his TWIN for goodness sake. Who know what she might think...

But as I was lifting my body away from his, his arms tightened and in vampire speed he was laying on the bed, with me practically on top with his arms around me. I looked up just in time to see Saffy sliding into the room with a smile on her face.

When she noticed I was staring, she looked me right in the eye and winked. Huh, I wonder what she's thinking.

"Saffffff" I hissed, "we said 6 this _evening_ not morning!"

"Well, it's not my fault you failed to be specific! Remember I am a vampire. And according to legend my morning is your evening, so there." and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Children, children, play nice" Jasper smirked. He still had his arms wrapped around me  
"Yes Jazz, sorry Jazz." We said in unison.

Then collapsed into giggles.

"Well as you are now here Saff, I should tell you Guys something. Last night when I got in. There was a Vampire in the house." both the vampire's were then on red alert. Jasper sat up so fast, I got whiplash.

"Who?" they said in unison.

"I don't know. They left me a note though" I showed them it.

"A.V.W, I wonder who that is?" Jasper said.

"I don't know, they left as soon as I read it"

"They were here when you came back?"

"Yes, their scent should be downstairs still."

"Yeah you want to go check. I need a shower. Not like I am going to get anymore sleep now."

Saffy hadn't moved. She was holding the piece of paper like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Jasper didn't notice, however, he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"I'm going to check" he kissed my forehead (again there was the sparks between us) and disappeared.

"Saff" I waved my hand in front of her face "Saffy, you in there?"

"We have to get outta here" she said her voice was barely a whisper.

Jasper reappeared, on his face a look of alarm

"The scent, it's Victoria"

"What the hell!" I whispered, afraid that we would wake Charlie. My heart was pounding. Why on earth was Victoria here?

"Victoria? The one who was with James? The one who tried to kill you. _THAT_ Victoria?" Saff said. "We have to get outta here"

"There are three initials on the note though. It can't be Victoria. The name begins with an A" I said. Jasper frowned

"It was her scent downstairs, I'm sure of it"

Saff was as still as a statue. Slowly she turned her head. Unblinkingly she said

"I want to check" and she vanished. I looked at Jasper

"what's up with her" I cocked my head and glanced at him.

God he is smokin' I can't believe I never noticed this before. I let my gaze scan him over.

Does he even know what those jeans do to his muscular legs?

And the long-sleeved top hugs his muscles nice and tightly.

The only thing that's missing was a cowboy hat! Ones matching his boots. Black ones.

He ended up with a bed head and it looked sexy as hell.

My eyes went over his body once again picking up all the detail and then I dragged my eyes back to his face.

Which of corse was smirking

"Seein' somethin' you like darlin'?" He drawled

My face was instantly red and I, once again, used my hair as a curtain.  
"Now, darlin', you need to stop that" He said, lifting my head and brushing the hair out of my face. "You need to understand that your blushes are one of many thing that make you beautiful"

I nodded like a dumbass and he smiled, ducked his head and kissed me on the forehead once more.

Not a second later Saffy burst through the door. As a vampire her movements seemed very clumsy. "Sorry to break your romantic moment" She quickly grinned at me, "But we have to leave. Right. This. Second!"

Jasper was in alarmed instantly. "Why? What's wrong?" He demanded.

"No time! My car is downstairs, let's go!"

"Since when do you know how to drive?" Jasper said shocked.

"Shut up about the bloody car! I can't LEAVE" I shouted "What about Charlie, what about school?"

"BELLA, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHHHHHHHH" Saff said "Charlie is still asleep right?"

"Yeah, I dosed him with sleepy stuff when I came in"

Saff cocked her head at Jasper. He shrugged and said

"You are going to have to ask her,"

"Ask me what" I growled,

"Well, I could manipulate Charlie's memories. To make him think that you have gone to private school in Italia or somewhere"

This just shocked me.

I was speechless. How could she say that!

And even if she did that, Renee would call and she would remind Charlie of the truth!

I can't go!

There is no way in HELL they can make me go!

"I won't go" I told them. Jasper must've sensed my determination because he sighted and rolled his eyes to Saffy.

"I understand how much this might be for you but we need to protect you! We can't lose you" Saffy said and looked at Jasper pointedly.

"But Charlie!" I started shouting again "Don't you think that if I leave him, the vamp might take him! What if they use him as a hostage! THEN what will I do!" I burst into tears because I couldn't leave him right now, and unprotected!

Saff looked at Jasper again. He walked over and put his arms around me. I leaned into him, feeling better instantly.

I took a deep breath and said

"Listen guys, I understand where you're coming from, but I can't leave him here alone knowing that he might end up being hurt, and that's all because of me being stupid" I said as I cuddled into Jasper for support.

"Listen Darlin'" Came his voice "I know that you're worried, but when Saffy changes his memory he will be safe." he said and after a thought he added

"She can even give him memories of cooking! I just know how worried you might be" I looked up and he was smiling down at me. He winked and I smiled myself. He is perfect!

Wait... What were we talking about?

Ahhh right...Charlie.

"Amm...Victoria won't be interested in Charlie once you're gone, she is only interested in you, well and me"

"You? Why the hell would she be interested in you?" I said,

"No time, no time." Bitch was avoiding the question. "Bella, pack up whatever is most important to you, Jasper phone that bastard who know shite, I'm going to deal with Charlie" she ran over to the door. "I'm driving, there is no way in hell anyone is driving my car" she winked and zipped out of the room.

Jasper got out his mobile,

"Darlin' you have gotta hurry" he smiled at me. My legs turned to jelly. Damn girl pull yourself together.

**Jasper's POV**

I smiled at the girl in front of me; she was so beautiful, even with the worried face. The tears in her big eyes made them all glossy and shiny.

Beautiful.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It started ringing.

Typical.

I wonder who THAT could be!

I pressed "answer" without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey slacker" I said, because I know he'd do anything to get out of doing anything. But the litte shit's always there to help me in trouble.

"I just kneeew you'd call, missing me so much?" The bastard asked. "Or are you calling me to get some help?" He asked again "Can't you just call me to talk like a family should do? Every time you call is because you need help or you in trouble"

"Get lost, I'm calling because..."

"I know, Corse you can, I would do anything for you bro. And tell my new Sis that her car is awesome!"

"What Saffy? You have never even met her!"

"Well, we spoke on the phone, and you're comin' to visit me and the Mrs, to stay for a bit. Am I right?"

"As usual, Asshole" They said at the Cullen's that they never bet against Alice. Well, she was not a patch on Peter.

"Ohhh, that fine assed brunette of yours?"

"What about her" I growled. Bella really did have a sweet ass. Good curves as well...

"finished daydreaming?" Peter drawled "Isabella and I are going to have so much fun" he squealed

"What are you 5?" Bella glanced at me, She was feeling confused, as she packed her suitcase. I winked at her, and felt her desire coming through.

"YEP! I want to go play pretty princesses and ponies with Bella!"

"5 year old girl"

"Well, thats a new one" I'm pretty sure some damage occurred to him during his change.

Just then he started giggling so much I thought he found out the biggest secret ever known to man and vampire kind.

Knowing him, it might have been the truth.

"What are you giggling at, lady?" I asked  
He sighed and said

"You'll find out when the time comes, but for now hurry your ass up and bring Bella to Papa"

He purred and I growled. Where the hell is the protectiveness over my Bella coming from?

Whoa! Did I just think MY Bella?

Cue another giggle from Peter

"Yes you did think of her as YOUR Bella, but you are soooo sharing her with me 'cuz that fine ass of hers can't be wasted!"

"In your dreams asshole" NO ONE is having her but me. "Aren't you married?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Char would join in actually"

"I DON'T CARE! I will see you in 2 days" and I hung up the phone.

**And that is it for Chapter 9!**

**Link to Saffy's car and appearance is now on my profile!**

**Review! **

**Helena xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time in updating this, sorry guys! **

**Thanks of course to my Co-Writer Delfina**

**And to my amazing friend Cheyenne who helped me with the last bit of this **

**Chapter 10! **

**Saffy's POV**

Bella and Jasper were soooooo cute together. It was obvious that they were heading down that path. Peter was right.

Damn.

I crept into Charlie's bedroom. I really didn't want to do this but it was for the best.

Hmmm...What shall I make him believe?

I liked the private school in Italia idea. I may do that.

I walked up to him and laid my hand on his cheek. I don't have to be touching them to do this, but it is easier.

I winced at the pain of his worst memory, a woman was leaving him. It was terrible. Humans feel way too much.

_The asshole says hi! _Jasper's voice came into my head

_Reallllyyyyyy. Well, tell him to piss off _I laughed

_Too late now, you done with Charlie?_

_Yep, get Bella to call Renee and tell her!_

_Ok, meet you downstairs?_

_Yep, who gets shotgun?_

_SHOOTTTTTGGGUUUUNNN!_

_Jackass, it only counts if you say in out loud!_

"SHOOTTTTGUUUNN!" I heard the cry from next door. I smiled to myself.

"Shut it, Dumbass, you will wake Charlie up! Now I need a shower, and I need to actually get dressed."

"We have no time darlin' Saffy is getting anxious"

"Damn right! You can change at a motel or something, when we stop for your breakfast" I yelled through the wall.

Charlie started stirring

Shhhhitttttt.

I ran down to the car.

Mmmm I love my car. It's shiny and red! I love red.

Orange sucks though.

I wish my hair wasn't orange. I wish it was a darker colour. Oh well...

_Ugghh Saffy... we have a problem_

_What?_

_Bella is refusing to come. She has locked herself in the bathroom_

_Break the door open? _

_What? And bust the Chief of Police's bathroom door? I don't think so_

_You are such a Baby!_

_Get lost. _

**Jasper's POV**

Pfft. Baby?

Says her.

I am exactly 8 minutes and 7 seconds older than her! She needs to respect her elders.

_Screw you_ came her voice in my head. I shook my head at her, even though she couldn't see.

"Beeellllaaaa" I called softly through the door "Charlie thinks you are in Italy right now, so if you are here, then he is going to be worried"

"Dammit! Damn you! Damn all the damned Vampires straight to the fiery pits of hell!"

"Well, we are dead, half way there!" I smirked

"Screw you!" God, she was so like Saff.

"I wish Darlin'" I felt her desire coming through the door, and I bet she was blushing that beautiful shade of red.

I wish I could feel the heat on my skin...

_Jasper Ash Whitlock, not the time, brother dear!_

_Shut it Saff._

"Bella please, it ain't safe here. If Victoria comes, then I don't know how I would live with myself if she hurt you."

Her emotion's showed that she was slowly giving in.

"Fine, we will talk about it."

The door clicked open.

"Sorry Darlin' we have no time"

And I sent her to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

Mmmm...That was a good dream...

...Jasper...

...Wait...Am I vibrating...and why am I so cold...

I opened my eyes.

Oh crap.

My head, Jasper's crotch.

I sat up quickly.

Wooaaahhh! Head rush!

I fell back down, why am I lying on Jasper's lap?

Think...Remember last night...

Oh crap.

"Bastard, you knocked me out!"

I sat back up, slowly this time, and I saw Saffy gazing at me from the driving seat.

Damned vampire reflexes.

"Ahh Bella, Welcome to the real world, we are currently cruising down the highway at" Saff looked at the Speedometer "110 miles per hour! There is currently some cloud cover, which is good news for us vamps, and we will be arriving in Texas in about 23 hours."

"TEXAS" I yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO TEXAS?"

"Well Darlin' there is an asshole called Peter who lives there with his mate Charlotte, you will be safe there"

"YOU ARE TAKING ME TO BLOODY TEXAS! I HAD NO BLOODY CHOICE IN THIS! WHAT ABOUT BLOODY SCHOOL, BUT NOOOOO, IT ISN'T LIKE I HAVE DONE IT BEFORE LIKE YOU LOT!"

"Actually I have never been too high school..." Saff said, but I was beyond caring.

"YOU TOOK MY BLOODY CHOICE AWAY, DOUCHWARD DID AND NOW SO ARE YOU!"

"Jazz..." Saffy looked concerned, and that is all I saw before falling asleep.

**Still Bella. XD**

When I came to, I was in a chair, in a public restroom.

Saffy was stood opposite me she had changed into a black skirt and black cropped top. On her feet were some to-die-for knee high boots and she was holding in her arms, a green top and some denim cropped trousers. She held them out to me

"Here you go Sleeping beauty."

"I wouldn't be sleeping if it wasn't for you and your damned brother!"

"You like him"

"What?

"Jasper, you like him"

"Where did that come from" I bet I was blushing.

God damn intuitive Vampires.

"Ahh, I have my secrets, Go change"

"Fine" This is NOT over...

I walked into the cubical; damn this is a small place to change, especially into denim crops.

They were nice though, Saff had good taste, unlike some small Pixie-Bitches I knew...

Goddammit!

Do vampires forget new bought jeans are as stiff as a plank if wood...hmm I don't think they do but surely they would notice someone acting like there uncomfortable...

...well jasper should...

...hmm jasper...

Ohmigod what is up with me I'm blushing from just thinking one name?

Admit girl! Pull yourself together!

I heard chuckling coming from the other side if the door.

"What the hell Saffy?"

"Your heart rate has increased, and if I am correct your skin will be a bright scarlet."

Damned intuitive Vamps

I opened the cubical door. Saff burst out laughing.

"I was right, I was right" she sang, and did a little dance in a circle.

"Saff, you know you are in public right?"

"Yes with a locked door, silly girl"

"Fine, you are such a weirdo" It was hard to stay mad at her, yes she did kidnap me, but, she did get me some awesome clothes that actually suited me and is a complete idiot. Plus I am crushing big time on her brother.

Woooaahhh!

I can't believe I am thinking like this, I have only seen the guy twice since he came back, and now I like him?

Saff giggled.

"Shut it you" I glared at her

"Sorry, Come on, we have to get a move on if we are going to reach Texas by tomorrow"

"I don't want to go to Texas"

"I'm Sorry, but if Am...Victoria is coming after you, i don't see any other choice..."

"But it should have been MY choice, i didn't want to come here! I want to stay at home, finish school? but you took my bloody choice away from me! Your Brother" i sneered "Did, and now you too? I thought you were different Saff"

Her face had a pained expression, and her eye's were shining...hmmm was this the vamp way of crying?

"First, He is not my brother. I see Carlisle as an Uncle to me, and they are all distant cousins..." She paused,

"Saff?"

"Sorry, Edward, he is different, well i hate him so much it is unreal. But, you are going to be good for my brother, and for me. I don't want you to get killed. We need you"

Tears were dripping down her face.

I didn't think Vampire's could cry...something I am going to have to ask her about later.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Shh, it is not like I can leave you now, after all, where would I go?"

She sat up.

"You should know something though. Edward and I, Am...Victoria. She got in the way, I almost loved him..."

"As a brother?"

"Sure..."

"You know her though, personally don't you,"

"Who Victoria? Yeah...you could say i know her, for example, her name isn't really Victoria, that's her middle name"

"What?"

"Yeah, her name is Amber"

Amber...Amber Victoria... AV...what about W?

Amber...I know I heard that somewhere...

_Think Bella...Think_

Jasper...

Not the time Girl seriously

Wait. The story Jasper was telling me about his life. He had two sisters, Saff...

And Amber.

"Holy Shite! Victoria is your SISTER? What the Hell!" I screamed. Saff clamped her hand down on my mouth.

"Shhh, for the love of God Bella. No one knows but me...and now you!" She paused, "and probably Peter."

"How would he know?"

"He know shit"

"What the hell?... I need to get outta here. I want to go home!"

"Bella, we are in Wyoming, how the hell would you get home?"

"I don't know, Hitchhike?"

"You think I would let you do that? Who knows what people you could end up, Rapists! Pedophiles?"

"Yet I am safe as houses with two VAMPIRES"

"YOU ARE SAFER THAN IF YOU WERE ALONE!"

"HOW EVERY BLOODY TIME I AM AROUND VAMPIRES I SEEM TO BE IN DANGER!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BITCH CAN DO TO YOU!"

"AND YOU DO?" that was a stupid question

"OF COURSE I BLOODY DO, I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FROM HER FOR THE LAST BLOODY CENTURY!"

Her body started shaking and her eyes were pitch black.

Was this her episode again?

There was a crash. I screamed.

"Jasper, what the Hell!

He had his hands on her face, trying to calm her down.

"Bella, get outta here. Please..."

"whats happening Jasper..."

Then Saffy leaped at me.

This was it, this was how I was going to die.

Jasper's horrified look was the last thing i saw before the world turned black.

**A/N**

**Not so terrible now eh ;) **

**And as I was bored Dolly and I found pictures of all their clothes!**

**Bella's Top **

**www (dot) comparestoreprices (Dot) co (dot) uk/images/vo/volcom-ladies-ladies-volcom-jane-tank-green (dot) jpg**

**Her shorts **

**d3f0jbia68uwkd (dot) cloudfront (dot) net/61/20100707/A2015000DR/InsetImage/Leisure-Embroidered-Women-Low-Rise-Denim-Knee-Shorts_5 (dot) jpg**

**Saffs top – **

**www (dot) motelrocks (dot) com/shop/product_images/g/penny_shirt_wall_flower_grey_half_62921 (dot)jpg**

**Skirt – **

**www (dot) styleceo (dot) com/images/stores/627/g/g-by-guess-letty-mini-skirt-12215389**

**Boots – **

**www (dot) emergentchaos (dot) com/images/06-may/come-fuck-me-boots (dot) jpg**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**IMPORTANT! I UPDATED CHAPTER 10! PLEASE RE READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS!**

**Chapter 11 is here! **

**Thanks as usual to Delfina my co-writer! Love you!**

**And to everyone who reviewed and alerted! :P**

Chapter 11 Saffy's POV

"Almost there" I called back to Bells and Jasper, Bella had been asleep most of the way to Texas, thanks to my brother but now it's time for her to wake up.

Ohh dear... I wonder how this will go!

I feel so bad... I don't know what happened. We were arguing and Bam! Off I go again.

"It's time to wake her up" I said out loud because Jasper was too busy staring at Bella to notice my thoughts.

"Helloooooooo" Looks like speaking out loud doesn't work either!

SLLLLAAAAPPPP

Ooooh! Right in the faaace!

I would high five myself if I wanted to make myself look like an idiot!

Got Jaspers attention though!

He looked up at me through his eyelashes and said

"Remember who the Major here is"

He said the words so quietly that even though I'm never scared of him I got shivers down my back! He smirked and I felt some energy being sent to Bella through our bond.

"You like her don't you Jazz" I said to him, Rocky was going at her top speed, and I was loving it. Jasper was as well judging by how he felt through the bond,

"Course I do Sa..." there was a sound of sirens

"Damn, pass me my licence Jazz, it is somewhere back there"

I slammed the brakes, Rocky screeched to a stop.

"Ughhhh, what the hell" Bella said, once again waking up in ma bro's lap,

"Well I think I am going to get a parking ticket"

"Err...Saffy, no licenses back here" Jasper said.

"Great going to have to use my more feminine charm on this guy then" I undid another button on my shirt, revealing more of my cleavage.

Jasper started grumbling behind me. I turned,

"what?"

"Do I have to watch my little sis flirting with some ugly dude to get out of paying for stuff" Jasper said, he still had his arms wrapped around Bella. Honestly.

"Little Sis? Japer you ass..." I was interrupted by a cough.

"excuse me miss..."

Show time.

I put my best seductive smile (I have had a lot of practise, try going out with Heidi Volturi on snack time)

"Is there a problem Officer?" I asked innocently,

"um...yes...um...do you know what speed you were going at?" the poor guy was red and flustered, and his gaze was obviously not pointed at my face.

"Ohh, was I going a little too fast, I am sorry Officer...Cutie" OMG that is the latest thing I have ever said in my long life

"It...is...Cutin...Ma'am"

No shit

"Oops, my apologies sir* I batted my eye lashes, Ughhhh I hate this, so fake.

"Well...I'm going to have to see your licence ma'am" He was sweating, and his trousers were attempting to be large. It failed.

"Well, Sir, my brother took it out of my bag this morning, as a joke" I gestured to Jasper, who had his arms tightly around Bella. Through our bond, I could feel he was both amused and annoyed, in my mind I shot him the finger, before turning my attention back to the officer.

"Well Ma'am I think I can let you off with a warning, however the woman or the gentleman will have to drive the rest of the way"

Drive Rocky?

Drive MY CAR?

NO WAY IN HELL!

_Saff, calm, your eyes just went black. I will take good care of it._

_Yes, until the next gas station. That is ALL!_

_Bro, that means that you have to LET GO of Bells_

_Fine _

Jasper lay a still-zoned out Bella down on the back seat. I opened the door, making sure Officer "Cutie" got a good view of my legs, which are now just in the skirt that I changed into before.

I walked round the car and jumped in the shotgun seat.

Jasper, sat in the driver's seat.

I growled.

How dare he!

I scowled at him.

NO ONE else drives my car.

If there'll be even the _tiniest scratch_!

Well...even the Major won't survive this!

_Breath Saffy, i will take good care of her_, he thought to me, and floored it.

"Ugh! What the hell is going on?"

Oooh, Bells has decided to grace us with her presence

"Oh, Bella, you have been asleep for about 20 hours now, have we been too boring for you"

"I had such a strange dream"

"Really Bella?" Jasper said

Of course, that idiot is attentive to Bella, not what he is doing with MY CAR!

"Yeah, I dreamt that I was in Texas, I was with you, Saffy we were 10 years old about and running through a forest. I think we were playing hide and seek. Well, we found you Jasper, and we were laughing and happy"

Aww, what a nice story.

Hang on...

"GAS STATION! JASPER GET OUT THE CAR NOW!"

Jasper slammed the breaks and turned off to the station

_Saffy, calm. We are almost there anyway. _

"Interesting Bella"

_Grr get out my car NOW Jasper..._

Hang on, Bella was dreaming about Texas?

In a Forest.

Playing Hide and Seek.

That's what we used to play, when we were human...

Noooo, not possible.

And with that thought, I floored it and sped all the way to Texas, lost in my own thoughts.

**Bella's POV**

Waking in a car after a long ride is not fun! My ass was killing me, my head pounding and my arms felt like they've been twisted in a weird angle for a long time...

Even though I was asleep (thanks to Jasper) it didn't mean that i was comfortable.

However, these seats were to die for.

Ugh, what happened last night...Saff jumped on me and...

I blacked out.

Typical me.

On impulse I checked my pulse.

Not a Vampire yet then. I'm good.

"What the HELL happened?"

"I have no clue, this asshole won't tell me, and he has his shield up" Saff glared at him.

"Jasper..." I growled

"Fine, Saff tried to bite you, I pulled her off, losing an arm in the process, I managed to calm her down, and knock her out, and put her in the driving seat. But not until I had gotten you out, and she destroyed half the bathroom"

"You tell HER, after 2 minutes? But 18 hours and you don't tell me, great brother you are Jasper!"

"Well, she doesn't barge into your mind looking for answers"

I smiled at them. Looking around me.

"Saffy, I LOVE your car biatch! I want one!"

I heard her chuckle from the front seat.

"Want one? I'll try to get you one. Not my colour of course because I don't think you'd like a Cherry one but I'll figure something out"

She chuckled again

"Blue, it should be Blue" Jasper and Saff's face darkened at the word  
Saffy attempted to smile first "why Blue?"

"Because it's my favourite colour, always has been"

"Ohhh...right..." There was a silence, I was just on the verge of going Aaawwwwwkkkkwwwwaaarrrrrddddd when A phone started ringing

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me" Came the chorus as a ring tone

"How ironic isn't it? Nothing can kill me"

"you weirdo Saff" I said.

"Hello?" Saff she said as she answered it, Jasper started laughing.

Grrr... I wish I had vamp hearing

"Fine i will pass you on, ass hole! NO i am not going to show you my panties"

I had to laugh at that! What panties? And who the hell was it?

It really looked like Saffy was going to get mad if I asked her, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Here Bells" Saff passed me the phone,

"Um...hello? Umm...who is this"

"Why, Sugar? Hasn't the Major or hot ass told you? I'm Peter"

"Who's the 'Major' I didn't know we had one..." I muttered to myself

It's 21st century for goodness sake! We don't need Majors here.

"what? Ma Bro ain't been bragging about his major life yet? Wow dude there is something wrong. And yes i know i am an asshole before you say anything Saff.

"I'm Bella"

"I know Sug. I wasn't talking to you"

Grr...Damned vamp hearing!

"So darlin', Wanna tell me how horribley they treated you? With the whole kidnapping and everything..."

He gets me! Yay!

"Yes, Peter! Thank God! You know about it? How? They freaking took me out of my OWN house! And then the bastard sat next to me had me sleeping most of the way! How could he?" I practically screamed into the phone and I felt tears build up in my eyes.

They weren't tears of sadness, but of anger.

"Now, now sweet Bella" Peter soothed "There's no need to shout. I'm holding the phone at arm length and I can still hear you perfectly. Think about how loud it must be for our family"

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I know..." I heard Peter laugh out loud.

"Shit" Jasper finished for him.

"Welcome to Houston." Saff interrupted. She turned around and smiled at me

"See you in 3, 2.." Peter said.

"Boo" Came a whisper down the side of my neck.

The only thing I was able to do was scream. I turned and saw two pair of bright crimson eyes staring into mine.

It was the last memory I had, before I passed out.

Again.

**Wow, this chapter took a lot of work!**

**Spot the FRIENDS bit xD if you do a chocolate covered Jasper or Saffy for you :) **

**As usual, Tell me what you think? **

**Helena xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally a Chapter!**_

_**Delfina has kidnapped Jasper and Peter and stolen Saff's boots, and taken them to Milton Keenes, and even though she is back now, she is taking them to Poland with her**_

_**Saff ain't happy, and is refusing to talk to me, exept about her plans for murder, not because of the boys, Ohh no!**_

_**Because of her boots**_

_**So you have Pixie Bitch's point of view**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_**Oh and the name Edwina, comes from a name I call my friend Eddy! Just thought I would add that in!**_

_Chapter 12_

_Alice'sPOV_

"Ali, I can trust you right?"

"Of course you can Eddie"

Ugh, I hated being here; the Cullen's with their Oh so perfect diets and life.

"Alice you're my best friend, and my favourite sister, so I really need to talk to you"

"Of course Eddy," I batted my eyelashes at him.

Double Ugh. Sister and best friend? I needed to push that more into the relationship part. My needs needed sating and now Jasper wasn't around…

I still couldn't see his future, straight after he made the decision to divorce me...

Bam!

All gone! I bet he is seeing that incompetent fool from his past, and his tramp of a wife.

Grrr

"I miss her"

There's a her?

What the hell?

This isn't part of the plan.

He _was_ supposed to fall in love with the human bitch, and then when I staged their break up (which went without a hit!) he would come crying back to me. We would have an affair, and Jasper could have toddled off down to Texas. I even sent that stupid little box he keeps all the pictures and shit in, things that are precious to him, all the way back to Forks to get rid of him, so I could sleep with Edwina.

That part worked at least.

And he didn't come back.

And he is going to divorce

"Miss who, Eddy dear? Bella?" I squeezed his hand, at least trying to show some affection.

"No, not Bella, she was nice and all, but obviously not my mate, your vision must have been wrong I haven't been moping or anything about breaking up with her"

Then what _has_ he been moping about for the few months then. I asked him this, stating it more politely.

"I don't know" he replied "I was feeling strange, and I thought I needed a break."

"Then why were you sad the day you came back?" I had to show interest in his sad little life at least.  
"I…I can't remember"

Helpful Edwina, real helpful.

"Ok, so who do you miss then?"

"Saffy"

What?

He missed that little harpy! The one who's name was literally taboo in the Cullen house hold.

"Why do you miss her? You have always hated her, and she you? And then she betrayed us to the Volturi!"

I may have only known her for 8 years, but I hate her guts, plus there is a very close friend of mine has known her much longer, and she agrees with me completely.

Oh great Edwina is talking again.

"I do hate her, but…there is something I have forgotten, like the first 3 years of my vampire life have just been wiped, But Saff couldn't even look at me for ages. And when it was just us 3 I always felt a bond with her. She would never have betrayed us. Even if she was a bitch."

"I don't get it, you hate her, yet you miss her, and you _know_ she betrayed us, we saw it in my visions!"

"Well they must be wrong. Saff wouldn't do what you thought she did."

God he is stubborn.

"Eddy, she did do it, what happened to not betting against me?"

"I'm Sorry, but you knew her for 8 years, I knew her most of my life, she wouldn't!"

Little did he know he was right.

I remembered the vision, I just tweaked it a little in my head so the mind reader over there could see, and bam all the Cullen's thought there cousin had betrayed them.

**_Flashback_**

****I was in France with Jasper, well sleeping with Jasper, when a vision hit me.

I found myself in a forest looking through Saffron's eyes, her decisions changing so fast and changing her future dramatically,

_Vision_

_She had found me, it had been over 30 years and she found me again._

"_Hello Sister." she had even brighter Orange hair than my own waves now._

"_What do you want Amber? You asked me to meet you here, do you want to ruin my life even further?"_

"_Actually yes, yes I do, you see I found my mate"_

"_How terrible for him" I spat._

"_Ahh Saffy still have that wry sense of humour I see" she gave a girlish giggle, I glared.__  
__"Get to the point."_

_Amber smiled, _

_" Well we are awfully bored, James, my mate, is a tracker and I happened to mention that you were the fastest vamp I knew,"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm Saying you better start running, you have 2 hours sis, starting frommmm…..__  
__NOW__" _

_And I ran,_

_I ran back to Carlisle first, I made him think that he had gotten a call from pixie bitch, saying that if they stayed, they would be discovered. _

_Then I erased his memory, so he didn't know I was there.__  
_

_Then I ran._

_What else could I do? I couldn't put my sweet innocent cousins in danger! There only crime is being too good! _

_No I have to go back to Italy. It is the only safe place now.__

And like that I was snapped back to reality, with Jasper looking at me oddly,

"Babe what did you see?" he asked me, and I thought I could turn it round to my advantage

"Saffron" I refused to call her by her nickname "She left, all snap decisions, so I…I saw it a minute before it happened, she's on her way to Italy. Right now!"

_End of flashback_

Edward was looking at me funny. Oh yeah I was blocking my thoughts from him without realizing again, thank God.

"Why are you thinking about sex with Jasper? I'm having a crisis here"

* * *

**Terrible end I know ^^ but I wanted to get this out! The next chapter will probably be out in three weeks, as Delfina is leaving me, again and going to Poland *glares* but it I promise it should be good, BRING ON PETER ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is earlier than expected ^^**

**It would have been in Peter's POV, but Delfina has forbidden me to write his, so you have Saffy's**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 13**

"PETER YOU ASS"

"Sorry dear..."

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA HER"

Two vampires stood opposite me, a woman about my height looking up at a man about a head taller than her, but she was staring him down rather successfully, Atta girl!

I got out the car and I looked behind me at Rocky where Jasper was sat with Bella, an annoyed expression on his face, so I thought I would do everyone a favour, and...

SSSSSLLLLAAAAPPPP!

The woman burst out laughing at Peter's expression; his know shit gift thing obviously never told him about that.

"Charlotte, I presume" and grinned at her,

"Ahh the famous Saffron Whitlock, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Yes we should have met years ago" Charlotte pulled me in for a hug. I flinched at the contact; her worst memory was of Peter's almost death in the southern vampire wars, and leaving Jasper behind. After this had passed I hugged her back tightly

"Call me Char!"She said smiling

"Then I'm Saff" I replied

"Hello? Don't I get an introduction my mate?"

I winked at Char and said

"Sure, here you go" and punched him "I'm Saffy Whitlock-Cullen-Volturi and if you ever talk about my panties again you will lose all your limbs, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good" and I turned my attention to Bella and Jasper.

I could hear Char pissing herself with laughter, I smiled. Jasper was stroking Bella's hair, a mixture if content and worry struck his features "How is she?"

Jasper shook his head "No idea, I think we should let her wake up naturally"

"I prepared a bed for her, in the room next to yours Jasper" Char piped up. Jasper cradled Bella in his arms and got out of the car, " I'm Sorry, I will be more sociable once I know Bella is alright Char" Peter jumped in, "That quite alright Major, were worried about that drop dead hot assed brunette of yours" Jasper looked at him and growled softly, but the asshole just would not shut up "I wonder if she is into threesomes at all, she is the hottest human I know..." Now Char looked pissed, "you KNOW I don't like that shit" Jasper eyes were black as he handed me the still unconscious Bella and winked at Char. In perfect synchronisation they chased peter round and round Rocky, I laughed at them, until a groaning from Bells, startled me into reality.

"Ugh my head..." she said rubbing it

"You Ok there?" I asked her

"Mmhmm, I think so" I put her down gently, keeping my arm round her waist to steady her.

Jasper had stopped running suddenly and was looking concerned. When Peter, who hadn't realised, collided with Jasper and they started rolling down drive together.

"Call themselves Vampires "I muttered, Bella and Char, who had walked over to us, started laughing, When the boys finally managed to stand up, brush their clothes and walk back over to us, Bella called "Why Jasper, I didn't know you swung that way" and that had us in fits of giggles again. Jasper glared at Char and me, pulled Bella out of my arms and walked into the house, keeping his arm around her waist. Char linked arms with me and said

Pete, I need you to run down to the pharmacy and pick up some aspirin for Bella?"

"Why don't I just run down to Wal-Mart?"

"I don't really care were you get it from, just be back in an hour?"

"Mmkay babe," he turned to me, "can I take you c..." I need him where it hurts "Ok, ok I know I'm leaving" And got on his motorbike and drove away.

Char waved and led me into the house "Your Bedroom is the first door on the left, opposite Bella's, and you each has a private office on the second, I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Thanks Char" I said gratefully, and dumped my rucksack in my room, before heading to my office.

Peter, Char I could kiss you! It was perfect down to the carpet and I had a new computer, and an Iphone! Thank God, my current Nokia was just about to go kaput. Now I'll just have a quick chat online with my Italian buddies before dinner.

Just as I was caught up with all things Volturi, my brother barged in. I rolled my eyes at him

"You know it is considered polite to knock, brother dear"

"Shut up Saffy" he said scowling. I smiled sweetly

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

He sighed

"Bella had another strange dream"

"And? She's human, they do tend to dream"

"It was like the one she had in the car, except she was about 19 and looking at our Gravestones, plus she was dreaming about having blond hair," I frowned,

"It's just a coincidence, her subconscious going through our story" He nodded, running a hand through his hair

"Yeah, probably. She wants to visit our graves tomorrow"

"Why? They are just blocks of stone with writing on them" I replied

"No idea, it would be nice to visit Isobel's though" I nodded

"Yeah, it's been a while"

"You call 50 years a while? Your time is messed up"

"28 year's actually, I managed to sneak away"

"Oh so you're the one who left the tulips on Isobel's grave, not mine though"

"Mmmm, you're not dead" who else would it be, I'm related to an idiot honestly. Jasper smiled at me

"I'll see ya at dinner then Sis"

I nodded again and turned back to the computer, a thought struck me.

"Jasper how would you feel if I went back to human blood?" He looked at me for a while before he said

"I've been thinking about it myself, I only drank animal blood because..."

"Because of the Cullens" I interrupted "I know, I was only going to try it for a couple of decades, but when Eddy came along, Carlisle needed help with him, so I stayed."

"What about the last 50 years?"

"Drinking animal blood was part of my Volturi punishment"

"What was the rest?"

"Not telling" Jasper sighed

"Very well, so what do you think?"

"I think we should, I learnt a lot about what animal blood does to you"

"Like what?"

"It alters your personality, only in some cases though, for me I already have some kind of split personality disorder, so that seems to have blocked it, Carlisle has been another, but he has never drank anything else so we can't be sure"

"What about me?" Jasper asked worriedly, I sighed

"Jasper, you were once feared by all who see you, a great leader in the Godforsaken wars, you could make people run from you in seconds, no however, you are a kept man, Pixie controls you, like it or not, animal blood makes you submissive and a follower."

"What about Em, Rose, Douchward and Pixie then?"

"Well for Em, I believe it hasn't had that much affect, maybe made him less able to be a fighter, more like a big teddy bear, Rose is more of a bitch than she was, she is now rude and bad tempered, where as she used to be such a sweet girl" Jasper snorted at that, too hard for his small brain to comprehend I guess. "Eddy has changed a lot, the 10 years he went off on his own he was much more himself, whereas now he is uptight and sexually repressed, and Pixie I don't know, but I really don't want to find out"

Jasper nodded and slumped into the sofa

"So I guess we are going to go back to human blood then"

"I think that would be best"

"I wonder what Bella would think"

"What Bella would think of what?" Bella said as she walked in and, seeing Jasper taking up most of the room on the Sofa, she just sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around her and she leaned into him, content.

I looked over at them and rolled my eyes, what was obvious to me was blind to them, ridiculous. Jasper looked at me and said

"Saff and I were wondering how you would feel if we went back to human blood"

Bella remained silent, but Jasper had a bemused look on his face.

_What is she feeling?_ I quickly thought to him

_She is happy, relieved almost_

_What the hell?_

"Bella, you're happy?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm happy, I never got the whole animal blood shit anyway, and the Golden eyes always remind me of when I almost died" She looked down at her wrist, were the bite mark was. "Edward's Yellow eyes where the last things I saw before passing out and the first thing I saw waking up. They kinda freak me out a little"

"But surely as it was the red eyes that caused the pain..."

She shrugged

"It's just the way my brain works"

She rubbed her head

"Speaking of heads how's your headache?"

"Hurts like hell, I took some Aspirin but it's not helping"

Jasper rubbed her back "Oh well I'll live" She said jumping of Jasper's lap. "Char wanted me to tell you it was dinner by the way, so come" She winked and walked out the door, Jasper on her heels like a lost Puppy, I followed them out, a few steps behind. Why would Char want us for dinner?

As we walked downstairs, the table was set for 5 however, the only Knives and Forks were where Bella was going to sit, Jasper sat next to her, and I sat at the head if the table, wondering why on earth Char had given us Spoons and glasses.

Just then Char and Peter burst through the doors from the kitchen.

In front of Bella, they placed a Lasagne, complete with side salad and about 10 different dressings.

For the rest of us, the little genius had got bowls and filled them with blood to make it look like soup. She then poured out Red wine for us all and for the four Vamps mixed it with blood. Something Peter found hilarious, God knows why. When he decided to act normally, He insisted we said Grace, so dutifully, we bowed our heads and Peter began

"Dear Lord, Jasper and I thank you for being able to be round the hottest three Women in the world" This got him a smack from Char "Ouch Honey don't interrupt me when I'm talking to God, The woman are not as thankful for this, even though I am your gift to the Female population" another smack, I interrupted at this point

"Dear Lord, thank you for the food you have given to Bella, and the blood given to us Vamps, forgive us our Sins and bless us as we continue down our long and weary life. Amen" "Amen," Everyone muttered, and started their meal. Bella started giggling at us all; we all fixed her with confused expressions.

"Just...that...you're...vamp...iers...and ...drink...ing...blood...like... it's ...civilised" she said between giggles. Jasper started laughing and projected it to the rest of us and soon we were all falling of chairs with laughter.

Peter was the first to regain composure and said

"Bells, just 'cause we are vampires, does not mean we are not civilised"

"I know that, but you're all so blazé about it" she giggled again. This human was weird.

An hour, and many slaps for Peter, later and we were sat around the table laughing and talking. We all got on surprisingly well, for people who had just met. There was a sense of family, something I only got when I was with my Volturi clan. I looked over at Jasper and I knew he felt it too.

For the first time, in a long time, we felt like we belonged here together.

**A/N Please review, It makes me happy, I hit 50 last chapter and did a dance around the living room ^^ **

**I'm not joking :D**

**Helena xXx**

**Now some Rec's for you!**

**If you like Twilight (which you probably do seeing as your reading this ^^)**

**Check out Laurel(dot)Sibelle(dot)Clearwater's Story, Sibelle:The life and Death of an Austrailian Vampire**

**If you like Harry Potter...**

**Please check out LittleMissJacklin's story A Flash and it was gone**

**And check out my profile for some awesome Roleplays ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the wait, Y11 is so much harder than I thought it would be -_- However Chapter 15 is almost done, in my History lesson O_O, should be up in a couple of weeks, fingers crossed!**

**Thanks as ever to the amazing co-writer of this story. Delfina is basically the human, female version of Peter, and most of this chapter was all her ^_^. Love you xx**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

_Peter's POV_

_*Ping* The hot assed red head is about to shout – loudly!_

"JASPER YOU PERVERT SHE CAN SLEEP ON HER OWN!" She yelled.

_*Ping* Bella is going to wake up in _

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"What the hell is all the shouting about! ... And what the hell are YOU doing on my bed?" There was a thud and a groan

"Doesn't mean you can kick me off the bed though Bella" Jasper said quietly

"My Bed, My Room, My Rules...Now...GET OUT! DUMDUM!"

_*Ping* From now on that is my nickname from Bells..._What the hell!

I ran upstairs to Bella's room and raised my eye brow at her

"Yes?"

She smiled at me sweetly, her cheeks were rosy, and she looked so cute!

*_Ping* I got two words...Sweetcheeks...well one word really, I don't know_

I thought you knew shit, I sighed, oh well.

"Can you kick them out please?" Aww well how could I say no to my new little sis?

I pointed to the door; Saff left straight away murmuring an apology to Bells. My brother however needed a bit more persuasion.

Dumbass.

I picked him up cavemen style and dumped him on his sorry ass on the landing.

"Thank Youuuuu!" came a yell from Sweetcheeks. I poked my head round the door and smiled. "Oh and Dumdum?" She asked again as I turned to leave

"Yeah?" I looked at her questioningly

"Dumdum, give me gum gum"

I laughed

"Watched Night of the Museum much"

"Ohhh, just like every week for the last five months" I laughed again, that was some funny shit.

"I wasn't Joking by the way" She was serious again "Give me gumgum"

"Sweetcheeks, It's half five... and I only have one left!"

"I don't care! Me want gumgum!"

She started smacking the pillows like a toddler.

"Fine, this is what we will do, I will give you the last one, and run down to Wal-mart and get you some more, in the mean time, get some more sleep?"

I surrendered my last piece of gum to her, and she put in her mouth and went back to sleep.

Sleeping with gum? Weird child...

I walked out of the room, pulling the door closed. Jasper was still sat where I had left him. He was in the 'let's-protect-the-human' mode, and growling slightly.

"Come on Major" I said lifting him by his shoulders and marching him downstairs. "We are off to Wal-mart!"

"But...Bella..." He said between growls.

"Jeez Jasper, Char and Saff kick ass! She will be fine" Plus if there was danger, DumDum would not let Sweetcheeks out of his sight!

I waved to my vampire girls, who were busy with the nail varnish in the living room. They grunted at us

"Love you too!" I called as I managed to pack Jasper into Char's Land rover, and drove off

_Bella's POV_

Grrr...I wanted to chew Jasper's sorry ass out, but DumDum took him to Wal-mart, to cool off a bit.

I'm glad he got his nickname, and that he gave me gum.

I know I'm weird, I sleep with sweets or gum in my mouth.

It was about 7 when I finally got up, even though I got to bed at about 2. Sleeping in the car for about 17 hours really gives you energy. And you don't want to sleep for a while after that.

"Mornin' sug!" Char called as I made my way downstairs "breakfast is in the Kitchen for ya!"

Saff got up and followed me in.

"Bella...Look I..." I cut her off

"Yes I know, you're sorry, blah blah blah. I've had time to think about it, and you are right, I know Victoria came after me, and I needed to get outta there. I don't blame you for doing what you did" Saff sighed in relief "Doesn't mean you're forgiven though"

"That's fine, as long as you understand" She smiled.

I still trusted her, I couldn't help it. Like with Jasper. The bastard was sat on my bed this morning watching me sleep.

I got DumDum to throw him out.

I'm glad he realised his nickname, good on his know shit gift.

Even though I was pissed at him. I knew he was only looking out for me, and unlike Creepyward, I felt safe with him there.

"Bellisima! " Char called "come join us in here"

"Sure, let me just get some coffee" I said back.

I got my drink, and joined them on the soda.

Less than an hour later, my fingernails were Gold and my toes were black. Saffy's were dark red and Char's were Green.

When the lads came back in. Jasper was on edge. It was so obvious!

"God, Jasper I am fine! The only dangerous thing here is Char going crazy with the nail varnish"

Char looked up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright Guys, time to go" Came DumDum's voice from the kitchen. He came round the corner with a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of blood wine.

Literally, _blood _wine!

He winked at me and said

"You gotta get out of here so I can get some Loving' with the wifey!"

He waggled his eyebrows and shoulders at me.

The next thing we knew, he was on the floor with Char's knee in his crotch.

"Arrrgh the second time in two days! Your moving in is PAINFULL!"

Well, we all laughed at that.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as Jasper grabbed my hands and pulled me up

"You wanted to see our graves didn't you Darlin'?" I nodded.

"Well that's sorted then, It ain't far to walk...Good bye, god bless and we will see ya later" DumDum butted in and shooed the three of us into the hall.

We barely had time to throw our shoes on before he shut the door in our face!

"Hmm," I said "He is a guy who LOOOOOVES his sex!" I winked at Jasper and Saff burst out laughing.

"Ahh Kiddo I love you" She said through giggles "Jasper, however, is going through a bit of a dry spell at the moment though"

Jasper rolled his eyes "Jeez Saff, shout it louder!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK HASN'T HAD SEX IN..." But before she could finish Jasper had her pinned to the floor with his hand over her mouth.

"mmmppphhh" Saff tried to get out,

"She says, Lets go before Mr Horny and his wife start making noises" Jasper translated

As if on cue, moans started coming from the house, and then a smash, like broken glass.

In a flash, Jasper was cradling me in his arms and running at top speed.

I was trying not to enjoy myself so much. It was nothing like running with Douchward were I felt sick the entire time. Jasper's movements were fluid and smooth. It made me feel relaxed and comfortable.

We came to a hill, and ran up towards a rundown ranch.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the usual kicks...that never came.

With Eddy boy, going up a hill was torture, but with Jasper...

Hmm, I looked up and saw Jasper smiling down at me.

At that moment I realised I had feelings for the man who had me in his arms. I knew I loved him, but I knew he could never be mine.

Even though I had only really met him a few days ago, it felt like I had my entire life.

That moment, me staring into his now dark orange eyes with his smiling face so close to mine, was the moment I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Even though I knew he does not feel the same way.

* * *

**And that's it for another chapter...big surprise coming your way next time, so stay tuned! I promise there is a lot of J/B coming up. **

**If I fail my history, I'm blaming this story ;) **

**Review please, as ever it makes me happy to know what people think **


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Ok, so I lied, it took longer than a couple of weeks, but I'm reeaaallllyyyyy busy. AND It is a much longer chapter than usual ^_^**_

_**So am I forgiven? **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and Fave's by the way ^_^ I love you all XD**_

_**I TAKE NO RESPONCIBILLITY FOR ANY BITS IN POLISH! IF THEY ARE SPELT WRONGLY OR MAKE NO SENSE TO ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY IS/CAN UNDERSTAND POLISH, IT IS ALL DELFINA! I SWEAR, I ONLY KNOW ABOUT 4 WORDS IN POLISH AND ONE OF THEM IS BLAZER ^_^**_

_**I felt so clever when I learnt how to say Blazer in Polish ^_^**_

_**I have no medical knowledge what so ever, so forgive me if I get all that bit wrong, that goes for future chapters as well *HINT HINT* **_

_**Thanks as ever to my Awesome, Beautiful, Polish Best Friend, who scares the hell outta me when we watch horror films XD**_

_**I'll Shut up now ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING – THERE IS A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! AND I MEAN A LOT! (I THINK IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE 750 WORDS ON WORD COUNT) NOTHING TERRIBLE, JUST THE WORD 'SHIT'...A LOT...YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN.**_

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

As we got to the graves, I tried avoiding Jasper as much as possible! He could feel what I was feeling so I tried masking my emotions. Saff, DumDum, Char, Mum, Dad, Phil...Anyone but him!

Yeah, like that worked for more than a minute

He kept looking over at me with a frown on his face.

"Bella? Is something wrong? Your feelings are going up and down faster than a yoyo, it's making me dizzy" He said. I just shook my head without looking at them.

Instead I looked at the gravestones, and read the epitaph on them, Saffy's was first

_Here lies Saffron Virginia Whitlock  
14__th__ September 1845 – 16__th__ September 1861  
Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend  
Forever Lost, Never Forgotten_

Then Jasper

_Major Jasper Ash Whitlock  
14__th__ September 1845 – 14__th__ June1864  
Beloved Son, Brother, Friend and Comrade  
Our Brave Soldier MIA  
A Hero Lost_

And Finally Isobel

_Isobel Swanbey  
1__st__ December 1845 – 1__st__ of January 1865  
Beloved Daughter and Friend  
Lost to Love_

Saff had said that none of the graves had any bodies in them, well of course not, seeing as two of them were vampires, and apparently Isobel had been burned.

It was just a memorial to the children that were lost.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper fall heavily against Isobel's Stone.

It broke my heart to see the man, who I had recently realised I was in love with, heartbroken like that. But, it was yet another reminder of the fact that I would probably never be with him.

Jeez, I work fast, I meet the guy, then two days later, BAM I love him, one hour later, I am heartbroken.

Jasper's heart belonged to the girl who died in front of him, god knows how long ago.

He must have felt my pain because he turned and looked at me through narrowed eyes, I looked away, but still I could see Saff grab his arm and say

"Come on honey, Bells is having a moment..." She was looking at me with a small smile on her face.

And that was the last thing I saw, before I passed out.

Seriously?

**Jasper's POV**

Oh Shit...

Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit ...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit ...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit.

_**(Ummmm...Jasper?)**___

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit.

_**(Bella is fitting...)**_

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit  
Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

_**(Crap's sake Jasper! Get a grip Now!**__****_

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...

_**(Snap out of it! NOW!)**_

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit

"AWW CRAP!"

**Isobel's POV **

Oh my Hail!

Why am I here?

Where the Hail am I?

Last thing...

Jasper, Vampires, Jasper, Maria, Jasper

Pain

Oh the pain!

My Last thought...Jasper.

Then nothing...until now...

Am I dead?

Did I go to Heaven...?

Or maybe Hell...?

I thought I had a good life, I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

Oh Hail!

I opened my eyes,

I can't see, is the pain so bad that I can't feel it anymore...maybe I can see it now...a never ending blinding light...

I narrowed my eyes...

Wait...I can move...

And then I saw...No it can't be...but it is...

Saffron

...

"You're dead...I swear...Oh Hail...I'm dead too ain't I"

I jumped up, far too quickly and fell back. A strong pair of arms caught me, I looked up...

"JASPER! Oh hail, your dead to?"

"Bella," The love of my life said

"Bella? Jasper, you have never once called me that!"

I smoothed down my dress, a little awkward habit of mine..But...

What the Hail am I wearing ...some short, extremely short trousers that came to mid-thigh...and my upper garment was low cut, barely covering my breasts and stomach, and it had no sleeves, instead being tied at the back of my neck.

Oh Hail...what's going on?

I ran my hand through my hair...My BROWN hair.

"What's going on...Jasper, Saffy?" I leaned back on Jasper for support. He stiffened before wrapping his arms around me

"You're supposed to be dead...and where is Bella, while your here"

"Bella...Um...Isobel?" I nodded at my supposedly deceased friend "What is the last thing you remember Iz?"

"Um...Vampire...You" I pointed at Jasper "Something bit me..."

"That was me Iz..." Saff said sheepishly

"And...You're a vampire!" She nodded slowly, "And...you were going to change me then weren't you?"

They both nodded

"Well why don't you change me now! I don't want to die...I already have come close!"

"Oh Iz, if only we could...but you see, but you did die back then" Jasper said, he sounded close to tears

"I'm not dead! I'm right here Jasper! You can see me, touch me...kiss me?"

"Oh Isobel" He sighed and pressed his lips gently to mine.

I moaned as his hands slid down my back and I tangled mine in his hair.

My world was filled with jasper and I knew that if he kept kissing me, I would die happy.

Oh Holy Hail! I forgot how that man could kiss!

And...In the bliss of his lips, I fainted.

**Bella's POV**

What's going on?

I was standing, pressed against something and I was kissing it.

I remembered I was at the graveyard, With Saff and...

Wait...

It's not 'something' I am pressed up against...It was someone...and that someone was

"Jasper" I breathed

"Oh Darlin'" He whispered, hugging me and running a loving hand through my hair "I've missed you" He kissed me again.

I thought about pushing him away, but then realised that I might not get another chance like this,

Kissing him was defiantly not something I expected...

I thought I might be really conscious of his lips, because of his temperature.

Boy was I surprised, His lips were warm, even though his body was rock hard, and they were soft.

I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him the permission he needed to deepen the kiss.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me roughly against his chest, I moaned and my tongue started battling his for dominance. My hand tangled in his soft blond curls, and the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He moaned and I smiled against his lips. Then his moan turned into a low and sexy growl, just as I thought nothing could turn me on even more!

But then I had to break away for air, and I hated myself for it! I didn't want the moment to be over yet, I hugged Jasper as tight as I could, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh Isobel" He breathed, before moving to kiss me again

Isobel?

Hm...I must have heard him wrong...

"Isobel, I have missed you so much"

I leaned back slightly

"Isobel's dead" Can Vamps go crazy?

Jasper froze.

"Bella?"

"Who else would it be?"

I had a realisation. I faint. We make out. And he thinks I'm his dead soulmate!

Oh Shit.

"Sweetcheeks, I knew you would need me" DumDum seemingly appeared next to me and held out his hand.

Without consciously deciding, I took his hand and slapped Jasper round the face with it.

He stared at me silently, and I backed away until I hit something and slid down it hugging my knees .

It took me a while to realise it was Isobel's Gravestone.

The only sound was Saff sobbing into Char's shoulder, I think she was speaking in Italian.

To me though it sounded like

"Blah, Blah, Blah...Isobel...Blah, Blah...Isobel...Blah...Bella...Blah, Blah, Jasper..."

Not that I was really paying attention.

Char seemed to be replying in Spanish.

I looked down and whispered to myself, thinking no one would be able to understand me.

"Dlaczego to się zawsze przytrafia akurat mnie?" _(Why does this always happen to me?)_, I sighed.

"Nie wiem Sweetcheeks, wygląda na to że masz pecha." _(I don't know Sweetcheeks, It seems you have bad luck!)_ DumDum replied, in Polish!

Holy Shit!

"Dumdum! Mówisz po Polsku? " _(DumDum! You speak Polish?)_

"Taa, około 10 lat temu wiedziałem że pewnego dnia będę tego potrzebował, wychodzi na to że miałem racje!" _(Yeah, about 10 years ago I knew that I would need it someday, turns out I was right!)_

"Oh..." I said, hugging my knees even closer to my chest

"Co się stało?" _(What happened?)_ Peter asked softly,

"Zemdlałam i kiedy się ocknęłam, Jasper mnie całował..." (_I fainted and when I came to, Jasper was kissing me...)_

"CO!" _(WHAT!)_  
"Wiem, i nazwał mnie Isobel..." _(I know, and he called me Isobel...)_

"Bękart!" _(Bastard!)_

"Wiem ale... Kocham Go Peter, naprawdę!" (_I know but...I love him Peter, I really do!)_ I said as I stood up "Musze się z tąd wydostać, nie idź za mną?" (_I need to get out of here, Don't follow me?) _Peter nodded "I... Nie mów nikomu." _(And...don't tell anyone.)_  
He nodded again, and hugged me

"Oczywiście" _(Of course)_

I smiled slightly and started to run.

**Jasper's POV**

Aw Shit.

Huh.

What the hell just happened?

Slllaaaaapppppppppp!

"Peter!" I growled

"Snap. Out. Of. It. Jasper!"

"Snap out of what?"

He rolled his eyes

"It doesn't matter, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? B.E.L.L.A?"

"I don't know...what about Bella?"

"You just bloody kissed her you bastard!" He growled

"It wasn't her! It was Isobel!"

Slllaaaaapppppppppp

"That does NOT matter it was still HER"

"I didn't mean to kiss Bella...and..and...and It wasn't like she stopped me!" I scowled,

Pete looked over at Char

"He is such a damned idiot!"

"Peter..." Came my sisters quiet voice "Peter...Block your damn mind!" She looked at him pointedly

He had a blank expression on his face.

"You promised Bella you wouldn't tell..."

"Tell what?" I asked

"BELLA CIĘ KOCHA"

Huh?

Damn that idiot.

He could speak in Spanish or something, at least then I would understand.

"I'm going to look for her" I said, regaining some control.

Maybe Bella can explain this shit...

And so I took off running to find her.

**Saff's POV**

Well this is a whole lot of crap.

In Peter's memories, he had translated the whole conversation into English.

So naturally, now I knew a lot more that I was supposed to.

Isobel appeared in Bella's body.

Jasper bloody kissed her.

MERDA! I don't see how this day could get any worse...

I spoke to soon...

Through the trees came 6 faces I hadn't seen for 50 years.

Carlisle...

Esme...

Emmett, Rose...

Pixie Bitch...

And Edward.

They stared at me, no doubt surprised.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

My old family did NOT look happy.

"Well..." I said breaking the silence "What a lovely family reunion"

Peter, being the bastard he is, laughed and rubbed his hands together.

Not helping.

I sighed, I guess I have a lot of explain to do.

Peter cleared his throat to get my attention, he tapped his head and I realised he knew my secret.

OH SHIT!

_**AN: So yeah, Hope you enjoyed, please Review ^_^**_

_**Reviews are like Gold dust to an author, honestly!**_

_**Oh and I noticed In like Chapter 13 (I think, can't remember -_-) In the author's note, I put Milton Keenes, I later discovered it was Milton Keynes (I think, If I have got it wrong again well *slaps self*) I'm Very Sorry to anyone who lives/knows/was insulted by this.**_

_**Next Chapter... Explain, Explain, Explain, and Red Volturi, the vampire ledged O_O **_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Ok so this was going to be a whole explanation chapter, but when Delf and I finished it, we decided it was an explanation chapter with no explaining in it o_O Hopefully somethingss are clearer! **_

_**If you need to know anything, write it in the review, or PM me and ask! I'll get back to you hopefully!**_

_**One more thing – TOTNTA PASSED 100 REVEIWS! THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! *Doing happy dance around the room* **_

_**Thanks as always to my amazing best friend Delfina ^_^**_

_**CHAPTER 16! **_

**Char's POV!**

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" Saff said from where she stood next to me. Peter stood on the other side of the 3 empty graves, leaning on Saff's, in a relaxed pose but I could see that his face was hard.

"Saffron," Carlisle started, but was interrupted by a dark streak heading at Saff.

The Blur screamed but Saff just put her hand out, right on its head. Pixie bitch's (for that was who it was) arms were swinging at Saff, but she just looked at Pixie and said "Can someone take the trash out?"

"Gladly!" Peter said, walking towards her.

"STOP!" Edward shouted, "You will not harm my mate!"

"Mate..." Saff slumped against me, dropping her hold on Alice who fell to the ground. "Not... Possible..." Peter was about to rip Malice's throat out before Carlisle stepped in.

"No bloodshed today please" Peter growled and pushed Malice to the ground again. She ran back to Edward who wrapped his arms around her. I gagged.

"I think we need to sit down and talk... We are here looking for Jasper" Carlisle said to us again.

"We know," Peter replied.

"We haven't been able to contact him."

"Saff broke his phone" Peter replied again.

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"Yup... But he is occupied at the moment"

"Oh alright, do you know when he might be back?"

"At least a few hours... I give it a day."

"Can you tell us where he is?"

"He's having some bonding time with Sweetcheeks ... Soooo... How's life?"

I giggled at my mate. He always was so cheeky and made me laugh and smile 24/7.

"Well, we have some good news!" Carlisle said,

"You do?" Saff asked quietly.

"Yeah, Bitch and Virgin are getting married" Rosalie interrupted, before going to Saffy and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you sister"

Saff hugged her back "You're not mad at me for vanishing?"

"Of course not! We knew you would have a good reason for leaving like that" another voice boomed from across the clearing, before Emmet ran over and engulfing Rose and Saff in a giant bear hug. "Now I'm only missing one of my sisters." Emmet said sighing.

"Don't worry Em, we will go to Italy and find Bella! And then we will bring her home!" Rose said.

Saff's eyes were wide, she had spent the entire night working on covering Bella's tracks, making it seem like she had really flown out to Italy yesterday, and was at the checkout etc. She didn't think that others would look this soon.

Peter waved his arms back and forth,

"Soooo... Should we go to the house and try to sort everything out?" He had a very innocent expression on his face. So cute! But I also knew that the face meant trouble for others!

Rose hooked her arm through Saffy's and mine and started going towards the direction of the house.

"WAIIIT!" Shitward shouted after us. "Why is the scent of my Bella here in this pace?"

There was an outraged face on almost all the vamps in the vicinity.

Carlisle and Esme were neutral, but the Pixie bitch had the worst expression of all.

"YOUR BELLA? What about me then Edward!"

... I lost it...

"Shut it you bloody Pixie! No one gives a shit!" I shouted

"Go Char" Saff muttered.

"Sorry dear," Edward said, which made me roll my eyes "force of habit."

"Force of habit, my ass!" Saff muttered again before shouting "He doesn't love your sorry ass, I can see it in his memories, just as I can see in yours that you're-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Oooh Carlisle can speak! "I didn't bring my family here to be abused. All we want is to speak with Jasper and leave, Saffron is hopefully coming with us" He smiled at Saff.

"No Way in Hell Saffron is coming with you OR changing back to animal blood" Saff shouted at him.

"But Saffron, now that we have found you again, there is no need for you to remain this uncivilised."

At that Saff started fuming.

"Carlisle, you have just insulted almost all the vampires I know, minus you and the Denali's, I know more about this than you will ever hope to know! Don't you DARE insult my family."

"I thought we were your family Saffron"

"You're not, so screw you."

This wasn't the Saffy we knew, her eyes were void of emotions, and she looked ready to rip Carlisle's head off!

"Lieutenant!" She yelled

"Yes... Um Colonel?" Peter replied shrugging at me.

Oohhh Peter just ranked her higher than the Major. Someone won't be happy...

"Dispose of this piece of trash, I don't need to see it" Saffy screamed at Peter.

"Red Volturi" Peter whispered "The stuff of legend"

What...The...Hell...

Everyone had heard the legend of Red Volturi. A female that was the guard member of the Volturi that was sent out as a killer, for someone who had done something unforgivable and the only punishment was death. The story goes that she always wears a red hooded cloak that shaded her, as some people say, beautiful face. No one seen her, or lived long enough to tell the story if they have. No one knew who she was...until now that is...

Well we are in Shit now. Jasper always said that she had 'episodes' where she wasn't coherent or anything. Never like this,

"Peter" I hissed "You better explain later"

He gave me a short nod before turning back to Saffy,

"Colonel, The Masters will not be happy with one of their close friends dead... and besides, we need further information from them" Peter tried to get out of this mess.

"Very well Lieutenant, Find the Major and that human of his and have them report to Base"

"Yes Ma'am"

She ran away from us, followed by Rose and then me.

We looked at each other. Saff...or Red as she was at the moment, storming ahead, her hair blowing around her face in the wind, she looked ferocious.

"Ummm... Saffron..." Rose tried.

"Do NOT call me 'Saffron', you will address me as Colonel or Red!"

"Red?"

"What?" She said not turning around.

"What... ummm..."

"Spit it out!" She shouted

Then suddenly Bella and Jasper burst out of the trees and lounged at her.

**Bella POV!**

Ok... So maybe it wasn't the best idea to go running in the middle of a forest where I had never been before in my life, but I just needed to get away and clear my head.

I slowed to a walk because I didn't want to trip which is what usually happens when I run.

I came across a paddock with 7 horses in.

Immediately my eye was drawn to a brown horse with black markings

"Hope..." I whispered.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped over the fence and jumped onto the horse. I started riding bareback, I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I had to go this way!

**Jasper POV!**

I remember these woods from when I was a child. Isobel, Saff and I, we would play Hide & seek and Tig. And that way was where Iz and I spent time alone after Saffron had disappeared. We started spending more time with each other. We built a tree house and that was the place I realised I was in love with her... And that was where Bella's scent was headed; mine and Isobel's secret tree house.

A brown mare walked up to me and nuzzled my palm.

"Hope," I muttered "why are you here?"

"Jasper? ... Get lost!" I heard Bella's voice from above. I looked up and... There it was! The secret tree house! Just as I left it, except I thought it would be ruined by now!

"Bella?" I called "I didn't know you ride." I patted Hope on the black spot. It was right over her heart.

"I can't... Well, I didn't think I could..."

"Maybe not in this life..." I muttered.

She looked down at me through the house window with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't really know" I said as I swung my way into the tree house.

As I got there she scooted across the tree house and sat on the other side of the little space, hugging her knees. It looked like she was trying to get as far away from me as possible.

"You said it. I heard it. Now explain!" She looked as determined as Isobel was. Her eyes looked wild compared to her blank face. She looked beautiful.

I sighed.

I pulled on my hair and muttered "How can I explain this?"

She cocked an eyebrow at this and said "In English preferably. I don't really give a shit as long as I understand." I chuckled at that.

"Well Isabella-"I got quickly interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" I looked at her in shock as she had tears in the eyes.

"Every time someone calls me 'Isabella'" Here, she used her fingers to do the quotes around her name "it just feels like they're not talking to me but to some other girl. And now that I know who Isobel was, it seems like everyone is comparing... no, EXPECTING me to be her, even though I have no idea who she was or what she was like!" She yelled at me and then she started crying. I felt like an asshole. Because when I thought about it, deep down I was hoping she would be a little bit like Isobel. I mean, Isobel was the love of my life and the knowledge that she is not here anymore and that I couldn't save her was crushing me from the inside.

I sighed again.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that you remind me of her so much." I rubbed my hands on my face and then ran them through my hair and fisted them in there.

"I know Jasper," She scooted closer to me slightly. "But how do I came into all of this?" She pulled on my arms to get the out of my hair and then linked our fingers together.

"Bella, I know this might be a shock to you..." and then I explained everything to her. About what had happened in the last hours when Isobel was here instead of her. Her eyes widened.

"I'm scared Jasper," She said as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't know what I am supposed to do, I keep fainting, i just had a seizure... and then you're telling me that Isobel... was... me!" I pulled her into a hug.

"I know..."

"It's like... I'm not me; I'm this other girl..."

"Split Personality Disorder."I stated.

"A...a... What?"

"Saff, when she was younger, she had split Personality Disorder... kinda. It magnified as she was changed and now she has two different personalities, the thing we call her episodes."Bella nodded from where she was curled up against my chest.

"Her animal side..."

"Yeah... Maybe it is like that."

"Maybe."

We sat there for a while, not saying anything, just taking comfort in the fact that we were there together, her warmth and my cold skin.

Then a shot of pain hit me.

"Saffy" I whispered.

Quick as a flash i jumped out of the tree house, Bella right behind me because she knew I'd catch her.

She jumped up onto hopes back as I ran ahead of her!

Damn! That girl can ride!

Focus Idiot! Not the time! There will be plenty later...

_Saffy!_ I tried mentally contacting her. _Can you hear me?_

I was met with a jumble of thoughts.

The most clear one was _"kill!"_

"Red Volturi..." I whispered...

"WHAAT?" Bella shouted.

"Saff... Explain Later!" I quickly shouted back at her "There she is!"

Bella jumped of off Hope and we both tackled Saff to the ground.

The minute Bella's hand touched Saffy's, you could see her visibly relax.

..That!

Too much weird stuff happens around here these days...

Peter ran up to us next.

"Right, the Cullens have all gone hunting, Em's waiting for you, Rosey. He wants to ask you something."

Rose nodded, she squeezed my hand and said "We will catch up later Jasper." Then she leaned over, pecked me on the cheek and ran off to find Emmett.

"Family meeting... Now." Peter said wrapping his arms around Char. "We need to figure a few things out before the wimpy coven comes back!"

We all murmured in agreement. I picked Bella and the five of us ran home.

Saff POV

I sat there in the living room, wine glass in hand.

"Careful with the blood wine sweetie, " Char said sitting next to me. "You know too much alcohol can make the vampires drunk."

"Yup, in Italy we used to have massive parties. Felix and Afton started dancing on the tables once," I said grinning "They didn't come down until Jane shocked them! Chelsea mated the two idiots' together as well!" I smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like fun!" Char said smiling "You must miss them loads..."

I nodded, taking a sip from the glass.

"Right..." Peter said, entering the room "Everyone ready?"

Bella and Jasper came in behind him and sat on the sofa opposite us. Peter sat in a chair between the two sofas like he was heading the meeting.

"First things first. Is everyone aware of the current events to date?" Peter said.

"Yes DumDum," Bella said "I had a seizure and Isobel appeared in my body."

"Correct Sweetcheeks. The chair recognises Charlotte Whitlock who has more of an idea of what happened"

"First Peter, cut the chairman crap," Char said. "I think it's about time you know about my gift."

"You're gifted?" Jasper asked wide eyed.

"Yeah now shut up and let me continue?" As nobody said anything she decided to continue. "I see death. I can see when someone is going to die and I can see people who have moved on - by the way, Eva says 'hi'" She grinned.

"Who the hell is Eva?" Bella asked.

"We won a battle with her in 1893. She understands that we had to do it. And sometimes she helped us. She listened to the enemies' plans and reported back to me." Then she turned to Jasper "Where do you think I got all the information from?" Jasper open his mouth and then closed it again. He did it again and again so he looked like a fish. Char rolled her eyes at him.

"Well anyway, for living people, they have a countdown over their heads with a date and time of when they are going to die. Vampires don't though, being immortal and all.

Bella however, has two dates above her head. One is from the 1800's, one is in 1 and ½ weeks"

That got gasps from around the room.

"1 ½ weeks to live..." Bella said.

"Correction, 1 ½ week until you are going to be changed, that is... if you want to be." Char explained.

There was a minute of silence as everyone was considering everything that was said.

Well... Everyone but Peter though, he sat there like a retard, waving his arms back and forth smiling stupidly at Bella.

"Oh my God Bella! Your time just changed!" Char practically shouted!

"What?" Jasper asked worried.

"You decided not to become a vampire, didn't you Bella?" Peter said sadly.

Bella nodded.

"Sweetie," Char said softly "I can tell you how and when you are going to die...You have been fainting, had headaches and you recently had a seizure, right?" After Bella nodded cautiously Char continued "Umm, Sweetie, if you're not going to be changed within 6 weeks, you're going to die... From a brain tumour..."

And she shocked us all into silence until the door opened 3 hours later with Rose coming in followed by Emmett...

**Rosalie POV**

Em and I got back to the house as fast as we could so we were first. There, we found Jasper, Saff, Bella, Peter and Char just sat there in silence.

Saff ran straight to me, still in silence. I hugged her tightly.

Emmett coughed.

"Wow! The Party Has Arriveeeed!"

I slapped him.

"You ass!"

Peter walked past and slapped Em right _on_ his ass. "He does have a sexy one!" He said and winked at me.

Emmett twisted his torso and tried to look at his ass. When he failed miserably he just slapped it himself, grinned at Peter and nodded his head.

"Why are we mated to such idiots?" Char said looking at me.

I shrugged

"Pot luck" I said dramatically.

Peter and Em looked ready to object when Bella blurred out

"Emmett, Rosalie, Your eyes!" Her own eyes widened.

"There's nothing wrong with them, is there?" I panicked a bit.

Everyone stopped and looked at us.

Peter started clapping!

"Wooo! Two more have jumped off the band wagon and came to the dark side! That's good: We have Cookies over here!"

There was a chorus of "What the hell" Except Peter was laughing his ass off.

"So you are drinking human blood now?" Char asked

I nodded, while Emmett boomed "Best meal I ever had! I had forgotten how good human tasted!"

As he was speaking Saff looked down sheepishly.

"YOU REMOVED MY MEMORY SAFFRON WHITLOCH VOLTURI!" Emmett yelled as he playfully put Saff in a headlock and dragged her outside.

The fact that he didn't use Cullen in Saffy's surname wasn't lost on anyone.

After a few minutes they came back in with grins on their faces.

Emmett finally realised something...

"BELLA! YOU'RE HERE!" he screamed, before picking her up and swinging her round.

"Mind the furniture Emmett!" Char said dryly.

"Sorry Char" He said but the grin never left his face.

"I thought you were in Italy?"He asked a perfect question. But me, being a faster thinker, realised first what she had done.

"Saff... You're a genius!" _I said grinning at her._

_"Huh?" Emmett was, as usual, still confused._

_I decided to be nice and explain. "Saff edited the records Sweetie"_

_"So we checked this morning that it said Isabella Swan has flown to Italy when really she was in TEXAS?"_

_"We got here yesterday you big oaf!" Saff said._

_"Rosey is right, you ARE a genius!"_

_"I know!" Saff said grinning._

_Emmett sat on the chair and pulled Saff and Bella onto his lap, one on each knee. I went over and sat next to Jasper._

_"I missed you brother" I said linking my arm through his._

_"Missed you too sis" he said, pulling me closer and wrapping his arm around my waist._

_We sat like this, with Char was talking to Peter, sitting on the arm of his chair when the rest of the Cullens walked back in._

_They took one look at the way we were all sitting and turned up their noses in disgust._

_I grinned at them flashing my new pair of sexy, red eyes._

_"Rosalie! How could you succumb to their disgusting way of living?" Carlisle exclaimed._

_"Need I remind you about that Carlisle?" Saff said, an innocent smile on her face._

_"No, that's alright Saffron" Da...Carlisle looked positively terrified._

_"I bet if he was human he would have peed his pants by now!" Peter whispered loudly. The rest of us burst out laughing as the Cullens looked over us again angrily._

_"So Saffron, where have you been for the last 50 years? And why didn't you contact us?"_

_Saff tensed up not saying anything._

_Then Edward had the nerve to speak to her..._

_"You have changed Saffron, you used to be sweet and kind, but now? Who are you Saff?"_

_"Who am I?"She laughed. This is not good..._

_"I'm the one you never talk about, The one who 'betrayed' you. Only it was I who was betrayed, and i was the one who had to suffer the punishment! One I would have rather died than be a part of. I was lucky" she spat "They called it mercy, but it was HELL!"_

_Well... That shocked them all into silence._

_Saff was fuming. Bella grabbed her hand to calm her down. But she didn't speak properly again. Instead Jasper translated her thoughts for us._

_"50 years ago, I was cornered by Amber. Or you might know her as Victoria."_

_Everyone gasped._

_There was a murmur of voices in the room._

_Peter shut everyone up so Jasper could continue with the story._

_"Amber's always had it for me... I was the pretty, headstrong girl of the family. Even when I was 15, I was the one all the boys wanted as their sweetheart. They would buy me things; Ya know... hair combs, flowers, the like. I guess she was jealous..." Jasper translated for Saff, as she laid there, her head in Bella's lap. Bella was stroking her hair, calming her down. Saff's red eyes looked over to her brother, who moved to the floor next to her as he continued..._

_"I don't know when or how Amber was changed. She blocked it from her memory. She looks about 25 so I guess it would have been about 2-3 years after Jasper..._

_She has been stalking me ever since, torturing me, making me run, biding her time before she could kill me._

_I didn't even know she was alive until I came back to America with Carlisle...That's why we moved every couple of years, she would keep coming for me."_

_"I don't remember that" Carlisle interrupted._

_"How about now?" Jasper translated as Saff raised her eyebrow._

_Carlisle's eyes widened._

_"I can't believe you kept that from me!" Carlisle said. Saff looked at him "Every time we moved it was because of you?" She nodded and Jasper said for her._

_"I didn't want to put you in danger, she doesn't know you exist. Well, apart from Edward, but that was an accident."_

_There was a sharp gasp from Edward and a quieter one from Pixie._

_"How the hell does she know me?" Edward asked._

_Pixie curled upon his chest making some noise like a strangled cat._

_I'm guessing she was trying to purr like she once heard me as I was purring for Emmy._

_Was that supposed to be comforting?_

_How could he stand that stink bomb climbing all over him?_

_Cue gagging!_

_"Ugh!"... I'm sorry... Couldn't help it..._

_It was her turn to give me the evil eye._

_Jasper seeing the tension between the two of us interrupted before I could attack her._

_"Edward was with her when Amber came. They were out hunting and she saw them together," At that Edward started purring. Alice smiled "sweetly" (Eww, it looks like she has... poppy seeds? Between her teeth! What the hell has she been eating!) at him but when he looked down at her... Well, lets just say that his facial expression wasn't so nice..._

_Then he looked back up at Saffy and started purring again... Whaaaaat?_

_"But.. B-b... Bu... t... But I don't remember that!"He stuttered._

_"It was too traumatising for you." Saff said, speaking for the first time,_

_"Anywayyyy, enough of all the depressing stuff," Pixie interrupted, "I want to talk about my wedding!"_

_There was a chorus of groans from around the room. Even from Edward!_

_"Oh, will you all shush and help me choose everything!" She huffed tapping her foot like a little child. "Well, I was thinking about this-"She zipped out of the room and ran back with a neon pink notebook. _

_Just staring at it made me feel like I was going to have a headache! _

_She sat back on Edwards lap, opened the book, closing the pink away (Thank God!), and said "We will have two weddings! One for the humans, with all the cake and champagne, hehe!" She giggled like a schoolgirl! "Then, the next night or two later, whatever, we will have the vampire one! Vampires only and we will have a massive" Here she stretched her arms out wide looking like a freak on drugs "banner that says 'Mates Forever'"_

_Through all of that, everyone was really quiet and looking bored. Emmett zoned out and by the look on his face and where he was staring it was obvious he was thinking about sex! He was staring at my boobs and he's a "Tittie man" as he called it._

_But then, at the word "mates" Saffy shot up "YOU ARE NOT BLOODY MATES!" She yelled, lunging for Alice, hands around her neck! _

_Go Saffyyyyyy! _

_Woo, wooo, wooo!_

_"Saffy, Saffy, Saffy!" Peter and Emmett started chanting! As much as I wanted to join them I was still a female and dignified ..._

_Oh, what the hell! This is probably the only time I'll got to do it! _

_"Saffy, Saffy, Saffy, Saffy!" I joined my boys, and we were soon joined by Char!_

_Alice was struggling but she was nothing compared to Saffy. Carlisle and Edward looked like they wanted to step in but Saffy had years of training from the Southern Wars, followed by almost a century worth of training from the Volturi guard so no one could touch her. Within seconds, Pixie was missing all her limbs and her dismembered head was in Saffy's triumphant hands._

_"Char? Do you have one of those silver platters... with the lid?" She asked._

_Ooooooh! I think I like where this was going!_

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! _

_"Yep," _

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss! _

_Char ran to get it! And from the kitchen came her voice "I have some lettuce as well!"_

_"I hope you're hungry Alice!" Saff said to the head with an evil smile and she and Char got to work._

_Emmett and Peter had an arm and a leg each and were doing a war dance around the room. Carlisle looked lost by the door and Esme was hidden behind him._

_Edward was clutching onto Alice's torso, like it was the only thing keeping him alive._

_As I saw that there wasn't much for me to do, I went and sat over with Bella, and we were crying with laughter!_

_..._

_Well, she was the one doing all the crying but it seemed like she was crying for both of us!_

_Jasper was sat up against the wall watching all of the fiasco! Well... No. He was watching Bella. And when she started snorting with laughter he started smiling. Ok, what the hell was going on between the two of them?_

_Char and Saff finished decorating the platter with lettuce and placed Alice's head on top of it. They then put an apple in her mouth._

_Peter then used Alice's hand to clap to get every ones attention._

_"There is one way we can find out for certain... Eddieboy, did... You know... Sleep with Alice?" _

_Eeeeeeeeeeewwww! How CAN you do it? It's absolutely gross to think about!_

_"W...we...w..we..we can't sleep..." He started stuttering._

_"Have sex Eddy!" Saff butted in._

_"N...no. We never had sexual intercourse. We wanted to wait until marriage..." He started explaining._

_"Well. That's proof. You and Alice are not mates... I repeat. You and Alice are NOT mates." Peter said. _

_Idiot._

_"Liar!"_

_"It's true." Char stated, going to stand next to Peter again. "The first time you meet your mates you go by the mating instinct and claim them, only if you are both vampires though!"_

_"Yes," Jasper said. "I really didn't need to be there when it was Peter and Char" He shuddered a bit._

_"Or when Emmett woke up from his change" Saff said, also shivering. _

_"You watched me have sex? You little Pervert!" Emmett yelled at Saff, and they began another Brother/Sister argument until _

_"This is all lies! We just have more control than you!" Edward shouted _

_"You can keep kidding yourself if you want Edward, but this is the true" I decided to step in._

_"It is NOT!" He looked quite mad! What an idiot!_

_"We wish to take our leave of you now" Carlisle said. "Saffron, Jasper, hand back your Cullen crests, please, after the events of today, you no longer are a part of our family."_

_With an almost gleeful look on his face Jasper and Saff pulled off their chains with the Cullen crest and handed it to Carlisle._

_I looked at Emmy and together, we did the same, handing the chains back to Esme saying "Goodbye Mum". Emmett added his puppy dog eyes and "mummy" to the mix which ended up with Esme crying and launching herself at us._

_I caught Carlisle's eye from across the room..._

_Everyone thinks I understand._

_Understand why Carlisle changed me._

_Everyone thinks I forgave him._

_But I never have._

_I am thankful to him for giving me another chance to live, but I know he created a monster._

_I killed the ones who tried to kill me and changed Emmett just like Carlisle changed me. Even though I didn't know who he was, or what he wanted, I brought him to be like me. _

_Because I was so selfish._

_I thought I was a monster... unstoppable...until I met Saffy._

_She saved me..._

_I met her about a year after my change. She had been in Italy for that year, visiting her other family._

_We became closer and she showed me how to live. How to enjoy my life with the body I have._

_She was my sister, my friend, my shoulder to cry on... _

_Until she left._

_I trusted her so much that I knew that she wouldn't leave unless it was something vitally important._

_After 50 years of not seeing my dear sister and best friend, there was no way in hell I was leaving._

_Naa-aah!_

_I knew Emmy agreed. He always did when it involved my happiness._

_Screw Carlisle!_

_Saffy passed us a necklace each._

_"You are Whitlock's now," she said "You need our crest," She smiled at us. "Wear them proudly."_

_I could see Jasper putting Bella's chain over her head, (seriously, what was it with those two!)_

_This is our new home._

_A new Coven._

_A new family._

_A new start._

_Maybe here, I can finally come to terms with who I am._

_**A/N – How d'ya like Rose and Em's return then? Review and tell me ^_^**__**Chapter 17 is not that long so hopefully will be up in a couple of days. It is the turning point to the whole story I think o_O, It really has a life of its own xD**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Fastest update EVER! For me anyway ^_^**

**Obviously Saffy's Job etc was inspired by the Awesome and Absolutely AMAZING film Burlesque, and if you haven't watched it yet. YOU BETTER!**

**Thanks to Delfina as always I love you fire girl ^_^**

**And thanks to you all, for Alerts/Reviews ^_^**

**Jasper's POV**

It had been about a week since the Cullen's arrived in Texas, Carlisle and Esme had left the next day after everything was revealed. We didn't know where they went, but we were pretty sure we would never see them again, which is fine with us. We made our peace with them.

Rose and Emmett were of course staying with us, after they had made the decision to switch to human blood; The Cullen's had pretty much rejected them. We were in the process of getting new ID's for them, with Emmett's real surname, McCarty.

Alice and Edward were staying at a hotel in town. They were staying here until the divorce between Alice and I was finalised, then toddling off to find Carlisle and Esme I guess, I don't really care.

Unfortunately it was taking a long time, as she kept demanding 80% of my worth. Which I thought was unfair.

I was trying to get out of giving the bitch anything!

Things between me and Bella were doing well, from the 'me being a dickhead' time to now, we had been getting along brilliantly, I was able to appreciate her for her, and not the bits of Isobel that were inside her. The fact that she only had 5 weeks left, terrified me though, but I wanted to enjoy the time I had left with her. She and I had got a job at a local bookstore, we started yesterday. It was awesome!

Saff had got a job as well; she was a dancer at a burlesque club called _Il Club dei Sogni_, or The Club of Dreams.

She swore she had got the job on pure talent, and not, as Peter suggested, by sleeping with the owner.

But no matter, she loved it, and she always came back with a big smile on her face.

We all went to her first night, and I got so annoyed at all the men leering at her, that I hadn't been back since.

Peter was a regular visitor.

"Jasper?" I heard Bella's sweet voice interrupting my thoughts, "Time to go" She said smiling.

Ahh yes time for work, with Bella, the highlight of my day.

And I followed her out the door smiling, and waving my favourite finger at a smirking Peter.

**Edwards POV**

It had been a long week, while I waited for my mate to finish her divorce, so I could finally marry her.

Alice, for the rest of my life, is that what I really wanted?

Of course it is, she is my mate. Being around human drinkers has clouded my vision.

I was at an upscale club called _Il Club dei Sogni_. I was to meet Alice there, so we could have a few drinks and have some fun.

Of course she was over half an hour late.

I looked up at the highly decorated wall. There were a lot of pictures of the dancer's that were going to be performing.

There were a couple of men stood next to the wall, putting up a new photo. I gazed at it, she had shapely legs, a perfect waist, perfect breasts, beautiful flame coloured hair...

Oh myyy, It's Saffron.

That stuck up piece of devil's spawn.

I hated her, with a passion, and I don't even know why.

Just then I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"Aw Eddy, You're still alive I see. I was hoping she would have killed you by now" The voice said

I turned around

"Victoria."

"Hello Eddy" She said, with a sweet smile. Her dull orange hair hung in limp curls down her back, and she was stooped, nowhere near the beauty of Saffron.

" Wha...What d-d-do y-you want?"

"You killed my mate" She purred "you know the phrase eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth...mate for a mate"

"You will not touch Alice!"

Victoria looked shocked for a second, before saying

"My dear, I give you my oath I will not touch Alice" She said, "Now I want to show you something"

She gave a girlish giggle, that sounded an awful lot like Alice and dragged me outside, into an alleyway. There was a young girl there, with two men.

"Now" Victoria whispered, and the men attacked the girl. "What are you going to do Eddy?"

There was only one thing I could do, I ran and attacked the men, sinking my teeth into their flesh, draining their blood before they could harm the girl. She ran off, only to be killed by Victoria, who drained her.

"What was the point of that Victoria?"

"Ahh My dear, you know little of what Saffy does about blood, ask her." She said

"One more thing though" She looked at me, as if she was looking directly to my soul. No, she was looking at my heart. Where it used to be anyway.

"I will be back in a few days Eddy, enjoy paradise"

And my life twisted upside down.

I had no idea what happened. I walked back in the club and looked at the picture of Saffy again, and my pants felt tight. What the hell?

"Eddy Pooh!" I heard Alice's annoying voice behind me

Annoying?

What the hell?

"You're 45 minutes late Alice!"

"I know, but there was a sale on at Macy's boutique" She gushed and kissed me noisily on the lips

I gagged silently.

"Ohmigosh, Edward you slipped? Your eyes?"

"No I saved a girl's life, by killing her attackers"

"And you couldn't have done this any other way?" She said pouting

"It was a snap decision Alice, and to be honest, I don't care what you think, now come on, the dancing is about to start"

We took our seats at a table near the front.

I couldn't take my eyes off Saff, the entire way through the performance. She was wearing a black corset, and her hair was in a messy ponytail, that showed her elegant neck.

And the way she moved, her hips swayed in the beat and her eyes glistened.

The best dancers had their own solo dances, and Saffy was obviously one of the best there so they had already put her up for one.

She was dancing and singing to Tough Lover, not the original though, the version they did in the film.

And that's what she mimicked perfectly, while still being her own person.

Half way through the song, she locked eyes with me. Her hips moving seductively and she tossed her hair around.

She was dancing for me.

Oh god, I wanted her.

I needed her.

The song ended, and she blew a kiss to the audience.

Right at me.

Alice forgotten, I heard her try to get my attention. But I couldn't hear her, nor did I care. My thoughts were filled with Saffron.

I made my way backstage, no one stopped me.

I saw her dressing room, and knocked. She opened the door.

The beauty of a goddess could not compare to the woman in front of me. I looked into her deep red eyes and said.

"I need you"

"Edward what are you doing? You shouldn't be here" She replied.

"I don't care, I love you, and I didn't realise until now, I saw you dance, I don't want Alice I want you"

"No, that's not right, you can't...Victoria..." I stopped her with a kiss, gentle but loving.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm in trouble now" She said, and kissed me hard.

I kicked the door closed behind us.

**AN – Yes I know, this chapter is confusing XD but let me tell you this, Victoria has a different gift from the books, do you think you can guess what it is?**

**I find the next chapter hilarious, but that is just me I guess ^_^ Stay tuned for revenge against Peter ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

_AN – Here is Chapter 18, finally ^_^_

_Few things – the Rating of this story has gone up, In my opinion it is still suitable for 13+ but I put it up to be on the safe side. _

_Secondly, After Peter's point of view, there is Third Person POV, Delfina and I thought it would be cool to explain it. (For those who do not know what this is, it is NOT a random person in the room watching them xD it is just No one's POV. IDK how else to explain it! Look it up!) _

_Thirdly, the Third Person part was all Delfina *cough* that is why it took so long *cough* I joke I joke we have both been really busy XD Ily Delfinaa ^_^_

_**WARNING, SOME SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER. NOTHING MAJOR, BUT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM DON'T READ!** _

_Now, on with the story!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

**Peter's POV**

Saff didn't come in last night, and for my Know-Shit gift, It wasn't doing much telling me what shit was going on.

_*Ping* Saff had Seeexxx_

I ran to the door and opened it with a flourish. Saff was stood there, house key in hand, about to open the door. I took one look at her

"You had Seeexxx" I said

"And? What is it to you?"

"You had Seeexxx"

She shot me the death glare.

"You had Seeexxx" I said again

"If you don't let me in, you won't be able to have sex for a long time"

I stepped aside so she could get in,

"You had Seeexxx"

Saff shot me the death glare again, and walked into the house. I followed close behind her.

Emmett walked up to us.

"Wassup guys?" he said

"Saff had Seeexxx" I said, before she could speak.

"Ohmygosh!" He gushed, like a little girl "With who, we want aaalll the details"

We were met with the death glare.

She walked into the living room, where Bella and Jasper were discussing the book store they worked at now. Em and I followed like little puppies

Sweetcheeks and Jasper were sitting very close to each other, it was cute.

"Saff, were the hell where you last night?" Jasper said,

"She had Seeexxx" Em and I said in perfect unison.

"Ewww" Jasper said "I don't need to know about my sister's sex life thank you very much. I know too much about yours and Char's, Pete."

"Who with, that is the question?" Bella said, smirking. She got up, dragged Saff outside, about 100 yards away and whispered something in her ear. She did it so quietly that only Saff could hear it, even with our super-vamp hearing and then they both giggled and Saff nodded. Bella whispered something again and Saff shook her head. She whispered again and Saff shook her head. Bella got an annoyed expression again, laughed and whispered again. Saff froze and slowly nodded her head.

At that Bella froze herself and screamed

"Nooo freakin' way!"

Saff, just smiled and closed her eyes. Then they went back to their original places.

Huh?...

"Tell us Tell Us TELL US" Em and I chanted.

"SHUT UP" Saff shouted, "It's none of your business what I do, you know?"

"And, I want to know!" Emmett said

A wicking grin appeared on her face, as she walked over to Emmett, and lightly touched his cheek.

_*Ping* Saffy's gift sucks_

Emmett suddenly grabbed my ass, and leaned in to kiss me"DUDEEEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, and ducked out of his reach, running to the other side of the room.

"Aww come on Baby, don't you want this?" He said running his hand down his body.

Saff, Bella and Jasper were pissing themselves with laughter.

"Ugh NO! Emmett!" I screamed, jumping over the sofa.

"You didn't say that last night" He said

"What happened last night...Someone tell me!"

"You had sex, loudly Peter, We could hear you from Bell's room" Jasper said with a smirk

"That was with Char!" I paused "What the hell were you doing in Bella's room?"

Unfortunately this gave the opportunity for Emmett to tackle me again, and try to kiss me.

Now I can hold my own in a fight, but Emmett is a big lad, and he had me pinned.

Great.

Rose and Char walked in, puzzled looks on their faces. They saw the position Emmett and I were in, and started laughing.

"What...the...Hell...Emmett?" Rose said through giggles.

"Umm...Saff, I think they have had enough now" Jasper said, smirking.

"Hold on a sec..." Saff said.

Oh what? Nooooo...

Emmett started kissing me!

Oh SHIT

I CAN'T MOVE EITHER, HE HAS ME PINNED AND HE IS KISSING ME!

"NOW!" Saff shouted, and undid all the memory shit she just did on him.

Emmett immediately pulled away.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled

"It's three words, The first starts with Saff, and the third ends in Tori!" I said scowling

"SAFFRON WHITLOCK VOLTURI! PREPARE TO DIE!" Emmett shouted and chased her out of the living room into the backyard.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? All because I said she had Sex, she had to go and give Emmett memories of having sex with me last night? Bloody memory shit" I muttered

"...Because you were pestering her about it!" Bella said grinning. "So what if she slept with someone?"

_*Ping* because that someone is the least person you would expect_

"Because that person is the least person we would expect, I think it is going to turn our lives around" I said solemnly, listening to my gift.

"No, shit" Bella murmured whilst smirking. She knows something! Ooooooh!

"Meh, I'll probably be dead by that time anyway" Bella said shrugging. Jasper tightened his arm around her waist, and whispered

"I will never let you die Bella, never, I don't care. I will protect you, if it is the last thing I do"

Bella smiled up at him, crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek. Then she leaned her head on his chest. He had the brightest smile on his face that I had ever seen him wear.

Go Sweetcheeks!

There was definitely something between them, whether it was the connection with Isobel, or something more.

We couldn't be sure until Bella was changed, obviously.

Dammit, the only thing I wanted to know and my gift wasn't telling me. Well it wasn't the only thing, It wouldn't tell me who Saffy has sex with either.

Not happy.

Either way, Sweetcheeks and the Major had an amazing relationship. And working at the book had brought them even closer together in the last couple of days.

Char walked over to me and sat on my lap

"Peter..." She muttered as I tightened my arms around her waist "Bella's death date keeps changing"

"I know darlin' but there is nothing we can do about it, until she makes a solid decision."

Char nodded and curled up on my lap.

Hmmm, I think I need to give my mate some reassurance.

"Char and I are going hunting" I declared to the rest of the room.

"Hmmm, that is a good idea..." Emmett said, pulling Rose into his arms.

"Oh...and I need to go to work" Saff smiled secretly.

_*Ping* Saff doesn't work today the club is shut!_

"Saff, You are going to have Seeexxxx" I said.

"Shut up Peter, do I have to remind you about that?" She said raising an eyebrow

"No Ma'am" I said grinning, and she zipped out of the room.

Bella stood up suddenly

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed" She said, walking out, giving a pointed look at Jasper. He followed a few seconds later.

Rose and Emmett ran out as well, waving.

Char turned to me.

"Her date has stopped shifting"

I nodded and kissed her.

"Now all we have to do is wait"

**Third Person POV**

Bella walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She put her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

When she heard sound behind her she looked up to see Jasper leaning against the closed door. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Not to ruin the atmosphere she pointed at the bathroom telling Jasper that she was going to the shower.

Jasper looked at the bathroom door, back to her, gave a small nod and smiled again.

Bella walked into her closet first to pick out her PJ's. Tonight she picked a silk short gown. She grabbed a new towel, and wrapped her gown in the towel.

She walked back from the walk-in-closet back into the room, smiled at Jasper once more, and entered the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door she leaned heavily against them.

She smiled to herself, got in the shower, cleaned herself up, got out, wrapped the towel around herself and looked at herself in the mirror.

Why was she doing this?

Was it a test?

It was too late now, anyway. Bella put on the black, silk, short gown and looked at herself in the mirror again.

At the reflection she went bright red.

"I'm an idiot..." Was the only thought coursing through her head.

She blinked rapidly to get the tears of embarrassment out of her eyes.

"Now or never." She decided.

She walked out of the bathroom in her bath robe just to seem normal in front of Jasper.

He was lying stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed.

Bella's heart sped up just from looking at him.

He heard the rapid beat and his eyes snapped open.

They stared at each other yet again.

Bella's surprise was evident when Jasper's eyes went slowly from a deep crimson to pitch black.

He slowly shifted and got up from the bed.

Bella was suddenly very red, and very hot!

Jasper slowly walked towards her.

Bella turned around, spread her arms, closed her eyes and waited for him to take the robe off of her.

He walked around her and breathed in, thinking she had the most amazing scent...

He closed his eyes and pushed the robe off.

Jasper expected to see her in the usual tank top and trackies but when he opened his eyes and saw the black, silk...'thing' that she was wearing, his jaw nearly ended up on the floor.

She heard his small gasp and her eyes snapped open.

Bella saw Jaspers expression and her cheeks went brighter red then before.

He finally closed his mouth, pushed the robe completely off, picked her up the bridal style and laid her out on the bed. Next he walked around and laid on the space next to her.

Bella shifted her whole body uncomfortably, trying to pull the silk down. As it was only to the middle of her thighs, it didn't cover much. She finally gave up on the bottom and crossed her arms on her chest. As it had some sort of lacy top, it started to tickle her arms so Bella just dropped them down her sides and stared up at the ceiling.

Jasper rolled over so he was on his side facing Bella. He shifted again to make sure Bella didn't see the effect she had on him.

He cleared his throat to make sure his voice sounded normal and said

"Bella, Darlin', you look beautiful..." His voice trailed off as he looked over her body again.

She dared to sneak a look at him and saw as his eyes travelled down her body.

Suddenly she felt very self confident.

She rolled over, pushed Jasper's shoulder to make him lie back, to which he gladly obeyed, and then she swung her leg over him and sat on top.

Jasper got a mischievous glint in his eye and decided to play along.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them, so that he was above Bella, with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He leaned down so that their cheeks were touching and whispered in her ear "What brought this on, Darlin'?"

Making sure his voice was deep and husky.

Bella giggled.

She pushed at his chest so he leaned back to look at her, then she grabbed his face with her small hands.

Jasper closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her body against his. Her smell... Her touch... Her warmth...

She leaned forward so that as she breathed, he smelled her sweet breath. It washed over his face like a cool breeze, reminding him strangely of home.

"I can't take it anymore..." She whispered.

His eyes snapped open.

Was she saying she didn't want him?

But...why would she?

Did he want her?

Of course he did...

He loved her...

His eyes closed again with the realisation.

He did love her...

He was slowly falling in love with Bella Swan...

He was falling in love slowly, but very deeply.

Jasper opened his eyes again to find her watching him carefully.

Her hands moved to the back of his head where she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Then slowly, she started pulling his face to hers. She gave him a chance to pull away.

But he never intended to do so.

He followed her lead and lowered his lips down to hers.

Even though this was not their first kiss, it felt like it was.

It was sweet and slow, savouring each moment that passed.

They never wanted the moment to end... But then it turned that it wasn't enough.

As if someone switched a flip they both deepened the kiss.

Their bodies tangled together. He wrapped his arms around her, one pulling her closer at the waist, the other at her back.

It was all to fulfil the desperate need to be as close to each other as possible.

As soon as it started it ended, their kiss becoming sweet yet again.

Finally they broke the kiss, each trying to catch their breath.

It was too soon to move away, so they leaned their foreheads against each other.

And then came the words he was waiting for;

"I'm ready..."

He looked deep into their eyes, looking for any sign that she might be unsure. But nothing about her eyes said she didn't mean what she just said.

He searched through her emotions but all they were telling him was that she meant it and she trusted him.

She really was ready...

And she trusted him...

He kissed her sweetly again and felt her smile against his lips, he let the moment last a moment longer before sinking his teeth into her neck...

_A/N – And that is it, till next time! Which will probably be a while, seeing as I have exam's coming up. Sorry!_

_Please Review ^_^ _


	19. Chapter 19

**At last, I managed to get this chapter up! I have been really busy lately with exams etc, so I am really sorry! Chapter 20 will probably be a while too. DX**

**Thanks as always to Delfina, Ily xoxo**

**Please, please, please reveiw!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Burning.

Like a thousand fires had been lit at my neck and begun to work through my body. Twisting, turning me to ash.

Damn this shit hurts!

Think of something else...

Ummm...

What was it Saff had said?

Dammit...

Oh, she thought of her family, mainly Jasper and Isobel.

That seemed to be one way to pass the time.

At least I could think of something other than the damned pain.

Ok, Ok, where to start...

Charlie, My father, who thought I was in Italy. I would never see him again. I wonder if they would let me at least call him, before they staged my death.

Renee, my air headed mother, we had grown apart in the last couple of years, but I still loved her.

Saffy, God I hated and loved her at the same time, she had become a sister to me in such a short time, but she could be manipulative, and I swear that she is hiding a lot more from me.

Char, she was as sweet as pie, yet you could see a wild streak in her as well, and she could be one feisty bitch!

Rose, she had hated and shunned me, but somewhere in between we had become close friends and indeed sisters.

Emmett, My goofy ridiculous brother, who I had loved from the beginning.

DumDum, There are no words to describe him, seriously.

Jasper...

I loved him, I don't know why I did, but I had to be near him, and that kiss before he bit me... Dammit I loved him so much.

Jasper... The last thought in my mind before the flames consumed me completely.

* * *

**Saff's POV**

I walked out of the door down the driveway. Edward was waiting for me, His new red eyes shining as he pulled me close and kissed me.

"Bella knows" I said breathlessly as I pulled away for air.

"You told her?"

"Yes well, girl code, I need her permission before I can date her ex" I shrugged

He kissed the top of my head

"Right" He murmured into my hair "I'm sure we can trust her"

"At least until we are ready to tell everyone"

"Mmmm, I'm going to have great pleasure telling a certain little Pixie" He smiled and kissed me again briefly, before freezing.

"What is it?" I asked

"Your brother and the rest of them are going to kill me aren't they" He groaned

"Probably, but don't worry about that now..."

"Mmmm, would you protect me?"

"With my life" I smiled up at him.

"Same" He bent down to kiss me again, but I put my finger to his lips

"You couldn't protect me from a wasp, let alone from an annoyed vampire or a newborn" I shook my head

"Hey! It is the thought that counts" He winked, and I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He ran his hand down my curves and cupped my ass, pulling me as close to him as he could.

Then the screaming began.

I broke apart from Edward, with a panicked look on my face.

"Bella..." I said quietly, clutching his arms.

"Come on... Quickly" Edward took my hand. I was shaking, if something had happened to Bella, I don't know what I would do. "It will be alright sweetheart"

I nodded mutely, and allowed him to pull me gently up the drive back to the house.

Letting go of his hand as I got to the door, I burst through and skidded to a stop in the living room. Peter and Char were already there. Char's hair was a mess, and Pete's shirt was buttoned up wrong, and there was a rip in the shoulder. It wasn't hard to guess what they had been up to.

Rose and Em ran into the room a split second later. Rose had leaved in her hair and Emmett...

"Psst Em, your fly is undone" I hissed. He zipped it up, embarrassed slightly.

Rose caught sight of Edward at that moment.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" She growled, and that set everyone else off too.

Believe me, 4 growling vamps can be terrifying, especially if it is all directed at one person.

"I'll tell you later...Bella?" I said, and they all changed into worried vamps. Jasper ran into the room.

"Ohhh God... I bit her"

"No Shit Sniffy" Char muttered.

"Jas?" I said, walking over to my brother.

"She is changing..." Jasper was shaking.

"Did you get enough venom in her?" I asked him

"I think so..." his eyes went wide "What if I haven't..."

"Shh, it's alright Jas... let's go check ok?" I led him out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched Saff leave with Jasper, and turned to see 4 very pissed off Vampires.

There was an awkward silence while they shot me death glares, something that must have been hard, as they were thinking of Sex.

I tuned out of their thoughts, my gift sucked sometimes... Most of the time.

I decided to speak first.

"I know you all hate me..."

"Hate isn't a strong enough word" Rosalie spat.

"Believe me I know" I sighed. "What happened between me and Bella..."

"Was a lot of crap" Emmett interrupted "You left her in the middle of the forest"

Without listening to all he had to say I shouted

"I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!"

Saff then walked into the room, I immediately walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Jasper is protecting Bella" She said "You know how dangerous the change is, he is listening though. What were you screaming about?"

"We were just discussing how Pussy boy here left Bells in a forest after breaking up with her" Rose spat at me again. Hey blood red eyes flashing with hatred.

"What do you mean, Forest?"

Then their thoughts changed. One single though

_YOU BLOODY IDIOT_

Then everyone turned and fixed their gazes on Saffy

"What did you do to him?" Emmett yelled.

Saff looked shocked

"Nothing! I swear!"

"She is telling the truth" Peter piped up.

_Just tell them _Her thoughts read.

I nodded at her, knowing that she had read it in my memory.

"Listen to me" I said, calmly and quietly "I left Bella, but not in a forest... Alice convinced me that we were mates, something I know now isn't true£

"Carlisle didn't tell him any mate shit" Saffy butted in "I tried, but you didn't believe me" She jabbed me in the side.

"I know" I said "Alice convinced me that a clean break wouldn't be the best for Bella, she said that she saw Bella being happy, So I wrote her a letter and left for Denali, with everyone else. Alice said she would deliver the letter, and say good bye to her for the whole family. I never got a reply."

"That is because she never got the letter, genius" Rose said.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, apparently the wolves found her half dead, in the forest" Saff frowned.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I believe you..." She said softly, kissing me quickly.

"So do I" Peter piped up. With Peter's conformation, the rest of them murmured there agreement.

"So let me get this straight, Edward never left Bella in the wood, but someone posing as Edward did" Char asked

"I guess" Saff replied and leant against me.

"I still want to know how you are with Edward though" Char shrugged.

"Umm... Well when Edward was changed, I was there, and I knew immediately that he was my mate." There were a few gasps at the word 'mate' "We were together, for about 3 years after he was changed"

"I don't remember" I interrupted her

"Of course you don't Ed"

"Why...?"

"it..it was too hard, to remember that you hated your mate, and it was too hard for me to see you hate me... So I erased your memory, so you wouldn't have the pain. Then I erased everyone else's so no one knew!"

Her eyes filled with venom tears.

"Why...Why would I go from loving you to hating you...?"

Everyone was silent, it felt like Saff and I were the only ones in the room.

"Amber. Her gift. You think it is that self-preservation thing, but it's not. She can change the dynamics of a Love/Hate relationship."

"If you love someone, she would make you hate them, and vice versa" Peter said quietly.

"I loved you Edward, and you loved me, but Amber found me and you in the forest. We got to close to her and she grabbed our wrists and after that we hated each other... It was too hard! Just too damned hard!" She bolted, smashing through the glass doors. As the glass shattered, I remembered everything. Like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Then it all hit me.

Saff was my mate.

I loved her.

And God be damned if I let Victoria get between us again.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Go after her, quickly" Peter said.

I nodded and ran through the remains of the doors after her.

"SAFFRON!" I yelled, following her trail through the trees. Rain started crashing down, washing away her scent.

I was soaked through to the skin, but still I kept running, trying to find my mate. I could see her trail, even if her scent was being washed away. Bits of a bush lay in the path, while there were a few dented tree trunks, where she had lashed out.

Eventually the trail stopped and I saw her slumped against a tree.

"Saffy..." I said, dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Do you hate me now?" She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Why, in the world, would I hate you?"

"I hid the fact that we were mates for god knows how many years... Why wouldn't you hate me?"

"Because I love you Saff, You only had to go through that due to Victoria, she will never get that close to you again"

"I can't lose you again"

I took her face between my hands, she was wet through, her red hair plastered against her neck.

"You won't, Victoria has the power to make me hate you, but she could never keep me away. The pain in my chest grew and grew, until I could barely walk. And I think that was the reason I was so attracted to Bella"

"She was your singer..."

"I know that, but through her, I was connected to you"

"You're making no sense Edward"

"Bella is connected to Jasper, and you are connected to your brother. It is a small connection, but it eased the pain slightly. Probably why I followed Jasper around a lot"

Saff giggled slightly.

"I know, he got quite pissed at you for that"

"Not surprised" I smiled, kissing her lightly. "Loved you yesterday, love you still"

"Always have and always will" She said, completing the rhyme, one we used to say before all this crap started.

I kissed her softly, pouring all my love into that kiss. She responded and locked her arms around my neck.

And in the pouring rain. I continued to show my love for her.

* * *

**Press that Button and tell me what you think! Go on, you know you want to xD**


End file.
